A Chance on Caprica
by xbleeple
Summary: By chance, Bill and Laura meet each other in a bookstore on Caprica years before the cylon attacks take place.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This story takes place quite a few years before the attacks, I put Bill and Laura in their mid to late 30s at the time this fic starts.

* * *

Laura reaches out for the book she had come looking for, jerking her hand back when her fingers come into contact with anothers. She looks over at the person that had appeared next to her, her face registering a little bit of surprise, but mostly annoyance. The man pulls his own hand back, looking at her apologetically.

"Sorry," He says. Laura nods quietly taking in the reg blues he was dressed in. She usually left Caprica City for Fleet Week, but was stuck this year due to a coinciding assembly of the Quorum. She couldn't stand the amount of people and debauchery that took over the city. So instead of being able to retreat this year she planned on picking up a couple books and a heft of groceries so she didn't have to leave her apartment any more than necessary.

"It's okay. Take it," Laura tells him with a small professional smile. He was about the same height as she was in her heels, olive Tauron skin, thick black hair, and the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever come into contact with, "I've already grabbed a couple others."

"Are you sure?" The man asks as he plucks the title off the shelf.

"Of course," Laura assures him, "I'm honestly surprised they still have a copy, it just came out yesterday."

"I know. I've been looking forward to this installment…Grey Skies left on quite a cliffhanger and I need something to keep me company this week."

"It did," Laura agrees, her smile melding into a more personal one, a warmth spreading through her as he talks. She shifts her books to one arm and holds her hand out, "Laura."

"Nice to meet you. Bill," Bill says as he takes her hand gently, shaking it.

"Not partaking in the festivities this week?" Laura asks, referring to his previous comment of needing company. Bill shakes his head with a rueful smile.

"Not my cup of ambrosia anymore."

"Mine either…I usually leave for the week," Laura commiserates with him. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a business card and a pen. She scribbles on the back of it before handing it to Bill, "If you happen to finish this week and want to talk about it. Give me a call."

Bill takes the card from her hand, looking at the phone number written across the back before flipping it to the front. He tucks it into the cover of the book and smiles back at her.

"I might just take you up on that."

"Good," Laura smiles before heading for the checkout counter. She pays for the book she had already picked out and leaves the store, a small smile on her face.

* * *

The next day during her lunch break Laura was surprised to find Bill waiting for her when she returned to her office with a box of sushi and a coffee.

"Hi," Laura greets as she continues on her way into her office, setting her items down on her desk before turning to look at Bill. She offers him a warm smile as a girlish feeling spreads through her chest at the thought of him coming to see her.

"Hi," Bill holds out the book from the day before out to her, "I finished this morning. I thought you might want to take a read before we discussed."

Laura takes the book, brushing her fingers over the cover before smiling bemusedly.

"You finished already?"

"It's an enthralling read," Bill offers, "Even better than Flickering Flame in my opinion…"

"And?"

"I wanted to see you again," Bill admits sheepishly, "Hence the guest appearance instead of a phone call."

Laura's smile widens and her cheeks start to color. She wraps her arms around the book, pressing it to her chest.

"Well…if you found it so enthralling, I don't think a dinner conversation tomorrow would be too quick of a turn around?" Laura proposes.

"I think that would be nice," Bill agrees with a nod and a warmer smile as Laura steps closer subconsciously.

"Well. You know where I work. Why don't you meet me here tomorrow? The assembly is supposed to be done by 5, so 530?"

"That sounds like a plan," Bill says, suppressing the want to reach out and wrap a hand around her slim hip.

"Laura, do you know where…" Laura steps back in alarm as Richard comes breezing into her office, pausing at the extra body there, his request trailing off as he looks between her and Bill, who snapped to attention.

"Mr. President, what can I do for you?" Laura prompts, setting the book down on her desk. Richard looks away from Bill to the red head.

"Um, do you know where the Berkner Report is?"

"I left it on your desk before lunch," Laura tells him, her tone decidedly more professional than the one she had used with Bill.

"Right," Richard says, looking back at Bill, "At ease, soldier."

Bill shifts his position and Laura steps back closer to the duo.

"Bill, President Richard Adar…Richard, Bill," Laura introduces.

"Commander William Adama, Galactica, sir," Bill clarifies more, shaking the President's proffered hand.

"Was there anything else?" Laura asks, looking at Richard with pointed eyes.

"No, thank you, Madame Secretary," Richard offers a slight bow in her direction before leaving the office. Laura offers an apologetic smile in Bill's direction.

"Sorry, we're still...," Laura trails off, waving a hand in the air before teasing him, "Commander?"

"I'm not about titles," Bill tells her, "But he is…"

"The commander in chief," Laura finishes with a small smile, "So tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow. 530. I will meet you here," Bill smiles and bids her a goodbye before leaving the office. Laura smiles to herself and bites her lip before going to her desk to eat her lunch.

* * *

Laura breezes into her office with a stack of files in her arm and her bag slung over her shoulder. She smiles apologetically at Bill as she deposits everything on her desk.

"Sorry, I got stuck on the way out. You haven't been waiting too long I hope?"

"Not at all," Bill says, standing from the couch. Laura quickly sorts through everything, depositing a few things in her bag before taking a deep breath and smiling at Bill.

"Ready?"

"If you are."

"Let's get out of here before someone else tries to stop me," Laura tells him, as she takes his proffered arm without a second thought and leads him out of her office, "What are you in the mood for for dinner? We can get something out, take something back, I can cook…"

"The secretary of education knows how to cook?"

"I do. You know I could have said the same thing about the viper pilot knowing how to read," Laura threatens teasingly, "My apartment is just down a couple blocks. Why don't I throw something together?"

"I think that sounds lovely," Bill comments, letting her lead the way down the Riverwalk and through the streets.

Laura unlocks her front door and turns the light on as she lets Bill in. She drops her bag and kicks her shoes off before shutting the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?" Laura offers as she heads for the kitchen, "I have wine, a couple beers, some whisky…water…"

"Wine sounds nice," Bill comments as he peruses her bookshelf.

"Caprican Red orrrrr Aerilon White?"

"Dealers choice," Bill tells her with a smile. Laura grabs the bottle of red down and gets out a wine key starting to uncork it. She fills a couple glasses with the deep red liquid, bringing one over to Bill.

"Thank you," Bill says with a smile before taking the glass from her hands. Laura smiles back and takes a sip of her wine.

"Find anything good?"

"We have very similar tastes," Bill comments as he swallows a drink from his own glass.

"What's your favorite?" Laura asks as she moves back towards the kitchen.

"Of what you have or in general?"

"In general," Laura clarifies as she starts getting things out to make dinner.

"I have quite a few, usually mysteries. You?"

"I don't know if I could pick a single one either. I enjoy mysteries for the most part, some poetry, historical fiction," Laura tells him. Bill abandons the bookshelf and walks over, taking a seat at the counter.

"Is fish okay?"

"Definitely. Not much fish on a battlestar," Bill grins. Laura smiles back and starts to cook.

"You said Galactica right? Yesterday?"

"Yeah, she's a beast, but I wouldn't want to be on any other ship. It's where I started after I graduated flight school."

"What does a commander do all day on a battlestar with no cylons to fight?" Laura inquires with an arched eyebrow as she slices garlic.

"We stay prepared, patrol, run CAP, bide our time," Bill comments as he takes another drink of wine, "An entire race doesn't just disappear from war without plans to come back."

"You think they'll come back?"

"Sooner or later," Bill says definitively.

"What about when you're not on Galactica?"

"What about it?"

"What do you do? Besides read of course."

"I generally try to see my kids. On occasion take a real vacation. Most of the time I end up working on a model ship I've been building for a couple years…doesn't come along too fast working only a couple days every few months."

"You have kids?" Laura asks, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Two, Lee and Zak. Lee is graduating high school this summer, Zak is a couple years behind him."

"So you're…divorced?"

"Mmhm…it's been…five six years I think," Bill shrugs, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Kids, ex husbands, current husbands, current boy friends," Bill grins, swiping an olive off of the counter and popping it in his mouth.

"No," Laura shakes her head as she tosses some things into the hot pan on the stove. She rinses off the cutting board and sets it in the sink before getting out the fish, "Never really found the fit."

"Skeletons we aren't close enough to share?" Bill muses.

"I'm sure we both have some," Laura says with a small amount of bite as she puts the fish skin down in the pan. She covers it with a lid before sliding it into the oven to cook.

"I'm sure we do," Bill acquiesces. Laura washes off her hands and dries them off before getting out some salad ingredients.

"What is your call sign?" Laura asks, trying to turn the conversation back to more positive topics.

"Husker," Bill answers, accepting her redirection. Laura hums with a smile, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"How many hearts did you break to get that?" Laura grins. She tops off both of their glasses with wine before starting to put their salads together.

"How did we start talking about me? I thought we were here to talk about a book," Bill teases lightly, "Or did you not finish your homework, Madame Secretary."

"Oh, I finished my homework, Commander," Laura says as she leans against the counter behind her, taking a sip from her glass. She mulls the wine over in her mouth before swallowing, "I don't know, it was different than Grey Sky…not in a bad way necessarily, just different…I don't know that it did too much to wrap up the cliffhanger."

* * *

The two spent the rest of their evenings together that week, usually at Laura's apartment, talking about anything and everything over drinks and something she had whipped up for them. By the time Friday rolled around it didn't seem like they had just happened upon each other in a book store on Monday.

Bill looks away from his model ship as he hears the phone ring. He sets down the tweezers in his hand and picks the ringing device up, answering it.

"Adama."

"Hi, it's me," Laura greets from the other end, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," Bill assures her as he leans back in his seat, putting his feet up on the table.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bucs game tonight. I, um, happened upon some tickets and thought it would be fun," Laura asks, a lack of confidence making its way into her tone, "They're playing Picon…I think it's a prelim for the cup…"

"I think that sounds great," Bill says, a smile lighting up his face as he hears just the slightest breath of relief on the other end, "What time?"

"Um, the game starts at 7. Do you want to meet me at my apartment at 530? I need to get changed before we go. We can take the rail to the stadium."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Alright," Laura smiles to herself, "I'll see you at 530 then."

"See you then," Bill says before hanging up his phone, finally realizing he had never given her his number. _Working in the government does have its perks_ , he muses with a grin as he gets back to his ship.

* * *

Bill knocks on Laura's door a little before 530 dressed in jeans and a fleet pyramid jersey. Laura sticks her head out of her bedroom when she hears the taps.

"It's open!" She calls out. She waits a moment to hear the door open before speaking again, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll just be a couple more minutes."

"Take your time," Bill replies, shutting the door behind himself. He pours himself a small glass of wine from the bottle they had opened the night before and takes a seat on the couch, picking up the discarded newspaper from the coffee table. He sips his way through the wine as he peruses the front page, looking up when he hears Laura's bedroom door open. His eyes widen slightly and he swallows hard as she comes out in a pair of form fitting jeans and a large but worn Caprica Buccaneers jersey. Laura pulls her hair away from her face and clips it up before smiling at him.

"Hi," She greets, taking a seat next to him to put her shoes on.

"Hi," Bill manages to croak out. He sets his empty glass and the newspaper down before sitting up straighter.

"How was your day?"

"Good for a Friday," Laura tells him as she stands before offering a hand out to him, "What about you? What trouble did you find today, Commander?"

"None at all," Bill grins, taking her hand and standing up from the couch, "Ready to go?"

"Very," Laura smiles, grabbing her purse before they leave the apartment. She locks the door behind them and takes Bill's arm as they head for the rail station close by.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a Pyramid fan," Bill comments as they walk.

"My dad and I used to watch games together all the time when I was a kid," Laura clarifies, "I still enjoy them, I just very rarely get to go anymore. I was surprised I even found my jersey when I got home this afternoon."

"It looks nice on you," Bill says without thinking, his ears immediately coloring. Laura smiles and nudges into him.

"My 20 year old worn out Bucs jersey looks nice on me?" She teases. Bill clears his throat as the color deepens, mustering out a nod.

"Well, thank you," Laura replies, swiping her card for the rail. The two climb the stairs to the platform and stand next to the edge, waiting for the next train. Laura watches Bill, grinning as he tries to avoid her gaze.

"What's your favorite team? I suppose I didn't ask."

"The Stallions, actually. Though the Panthers might come in a close second," Bill says with a teasing grin. Laura narrows her eyes at him.

"Those are fighting words, Commander."

"Oh I am very well aware, Madame Secretary," Bill replies with a raised chin and a firm look, before dissolving back into a grin. He steps closer to the edge as the rail pulls into the station. The couple stand to the side as the cars empty and Bill holds his arm over the sliding door, letting Laura in first. The redhead takes a seat by the entry, patting the spot next to her for Bill. Bill sits down after the doors close, resting his hands in his lap.

"I can't believe I'm taking a Panthers fan to the game," Laura grumbles.

"Maybe I can be persuaded of the Bucs predominance."

"Oh I will persuade you by the end of the night, even if I have to beat you up," Laura threatens with a smile and a wink. The two sit in a comfortable silence as they ride the few stops to the arena, the car filling to the brim by the time they get there. Bill stands when they make their stop and holds a hand out to Laura, working their way through the crowd and down to the arena's gates. Laura gets their tickets out and hands them over to be scanned before handing Bill his as they walk inside. She takes his hand in hers and guides him to their seats in the front row, mid arena. They sidle their way down the row before sitting down in their numbered chairs.

Laura tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looks around a little bit before focusing her eyes on the players participating in the team work outs. Bill watches Laura's face for a moment before turning his own eyes down to the field, it was going to be an interesting evening.

By the halfway point of the game the entire stadium was on their feet, cheering and jeering the progress of the game. Caprica and Picon were scored close together, 129 to 123, respectively. Though from Laura's reactions you would have thought the Bucs were losing badly.

"Oh, come on! That was a frakking foul and you know it!" She yells as she slaps the side of the arena's interior wall. Bill nudges Laura's shoulder and hands her a beer with a bemused grin. Laura blushes as she takes a drink before setting it on the ledge.

"Sorry…I get a little invested sometimes."

"It's kind of adorable," Bill tells her, taking a seat as the teams leave the field for half time. Laura sits down in her own, taking another drink.

"I don't know that I do adorable," Laura wrinkles her nose.

"Oh you do," Bill assures her.

By the end of the night Caprica had pulled ahead considerably, smashing the Panthers by 50 points. Laura hands Bill the Bucs t-shirt she'd bought him with a teasing grin as they make their way to her apartment from the rail station.

"Admit it. They're good," She says.

"They're good," Bill concedes, draping the shirt over his shoulder as he takes her hand. Laura threads their fingers together as they walk. Once they step in front of her door, Laura turns to look up a Bill, keeping their fingers tied together.

"So."

"So…" Bill smiles as he looks down at her.

"You leave tomorrow."

"I do."

"Will I be seeing you again? Or was this just a fantastic week?" Laura asks, a measure of hope making it's way into her voice.

"I would very much like to see you again," Bill tells her quietly, using their latched hands to pull her closer. Laura brings her hand up to rest on Bill's chest, feeling his heart beat through his shirt. Her hand strokes back and forth a couple times before stilling, her green eyes locking with his.

"It will be about a month before I'm back," Bill warns.

"I'll still be here," Laura smiles.

"Good," Bill leans down and presses his lips to hers. Laura's eyes slip closed as she hums gently, kissing him back. Her hand tightens in his shirt, as her mouth opens to his tongue's prodding. The two indulge in their slow and deep kiss for a while before they break. Laura pants gently as Bill drops his forehead against hers.

"That was nice," Laura murmurs.

"It was," Bill agrees equally as quiet. Laura continues to hold onto Bill's shirt, enjoying the closeness. After a small while she lets go, smoothing out the fabric. She gently kisses him once more before stepping back.

"Call me, when you come back."

"Yes, sir," Bill smiles. Laura unlocks her door and steps inside, winking at him before closing the door. She presses her back to the door as a smile plays at her lips. Bill stands on the other side, a silly smile playing on his own lips before he starts to walk back to his own apartment a skip in his step.

* * *

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

Laura smiles and takes off her sunglasses as she sees Bill walking towards her. Four months of picking him up at the space port on his shore leaves never got any less exciting when she saw him through the tide of soldiers. A gust of wind blows her hair and dress in the breeze while she leans against her car. Laura wraps her arms around Bill and presses a kiss to his cheek when he gets close enough. Bill drops his bag on the ground, stepping back a moment.

"You are a vision," Bill comments with a smile.

"Well thank you, Commander."

"Thank you, for picking me up," Bill says, tossing his bag into the back of her car.

"Not at all - any requests?" Laura asks as she walks around to the drivers side to get in. Bill follows her lead, sliding into the passengers seat.

"I don't have to pick up the boys until Wednesday night. What about you?"

"I took a couple days off," Laura tells him as she starts the car, pulling away from the space port. Bill takes her hand in his as she drives. Laura smiles and squeezes his hand, stroking his knuckles gently, "We could go to my cabin."

"You have a cabin?"

"Mmhm. Up by the bay…it's in the woods by this nice little pond, water as clear as glass," Laura looks over as they stop at a light, "Only takes a couple hours to get there, and the temperature is supposed to be nice."

"I think that sounds great," Bill smiles.

"Good," Laura says as she navigates them to her apartment. She parks out front and hangs a parking pass, "Did you have any laundry to do or need to run by your apartment for anything?"

Bill shakes his head with a smile, getting out and going around to her side, opening the door.

"I am good to go," Bill tells her. Laura takes his hand as she steps out.

"Okay, then I can just get a bag together and we can head out," Laura says to him as she leads him up to her apartment. She unlocks the door and heads inside, dropping her keys in the bowl by the door before gesturing to the kitchen.

"Feel free to fix yourself something. I'll just be a few minutes."

"Okay," Bill says, kissing her cheek before heading for the kitchen, picking up her paper on the way. Laura kicks her shoes off before heading for her bedroom. She grabs a small suitcase out of her closet and starts to pack a few days worth of clothes. She tosses some toiletries in the top along with a pair of tennis shoes before zipping everything up and carrying it out to the living room. She sets it by the door and heads into the kitchen, smiling when she finds Bill leaning against the counter with a drink and reading the paper. She wraps her arms around his waist from behind, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Missed you," She murmurs quietly. Bill covers her hands with his.

"Missed you too," He tells her before turning around, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He leans down and presses his lips to hers. Laura hums and kisses him back, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"I've definitely missed that," Laura says after they part, smiling. She rubs her hands over his chest before pushing herself back.

"Ready to go?"

"Can be," Bill says as he drains his glass. He rinses it out and puts it in her dishwasher, "Now I'm ready."

Laura smiles and takes his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Let's go soldier."

* * *

Laura unlocks the door and turns off the alarm before letting Bill in.

"It's not much - but it's cozy," Laura tells him as she turns the lights on, opening up some of the blinds and curtains. Bill sets their bags down at the stairs and looks around the small space.

"It's nice," Bill says approvingly.

"Bedroom's upstairs, kitchen, living…bathroom around the corner…porch out the double doors," Laura points out with a small smile, "Let's bring the groceries in and then I'll show you the pond."

Bill and Laura go back out to the car grabbing the few groceries they had purchased in town before bringing them inside and putting them away. Laura leads Bill out back, throwing the double doors open to let some fresh air in. She pads down the steps and down the back yard to the small dock at the end of it. She toes her shoes off before taking a seat on the end, dipping her feet into the water. Laura leans back on her elbow and drops her head back, soaking in the sun as it shines through the canopy of the trees. Bill hangs his jacket on one of the pillars, shifting his eyes to linger over her sunlit form. Laura cracks open one of her closed eyes, looking at Bill when she doesn't feel him sit down next to her, finding him watching her.

"Something I can help you with, Commander?" Laura asks, closing her eyes again.

"Not at all, Madame Secretary, just enjoying the view," Bill says snapping out of his reverie before shedding his boots and socks, sitting down next to her. He rolls his pant legs up and drops his feet into the water, kicking back and forth a few times, "This is nice."

"Mmm," Laura hums in agreement. The two sit in compatible silence for a while before Laura sits up straighter. She grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up and over her head, tossing it onto the dock before slipping into the water with a squeal as the chilly water envelopes her body. She dives under and swims out a few yards before surfacing again, her limbs moving to keep her treading water. She grins at Bill as she smoothes her wet hair away from her face, "It's a little cold."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to swim in your underwear?" Bill asks with a teasing lilt. Laura rolls her eyes and swims over, bobbing up to rest her folded arms on Bill's legs soaking them through as her breasts press against his shins.

"I'm sure she enjoyed one less set of clothing to wash," Laura quips before quickly grabbing him around the knees and pulling him in with a giant splash. She squeals and starts swimming away as she feels Bill grasping for her beneath the surface as he recovers from his plunge. Bill darts after her after he breaks the surface eventually catching up and grabbing her around the waist.

"You got me wet," Bill states as he pulls her closer, finding loose footing on the bottom of the pond.

"I could say the same," Laura grins with a wink as she presses her body closer to Bill's capturing his lips with hers. She wraps her arms around his neck to keep herself afloat and tangles her fingers in his wet hair. After a moment she pulls back, pressing a couple kisses to his jaw, "Gods…you taste so good."

"Oh yeah?" Bill muses as he does the same to her, trailing his lips over her jaw and behind her ear. Laura hums and tilts her head as she tightens her hold. She lets Bill play for a while before escaping his grasp and heading for the dock again. She pushes herself up and lifts herself out of the water, taking a seat on the edge of the dock again. Bill rubs a hand over his face to clear the water from his eyes as he watches her, his eyes darkening as she takes her seat on the dock again, only dressed in a black lace bra and panty set. He swims over with a predatory look in his eyes, taking a stance between her legs. Laura grins playfully down at him, water droplets still rolling down her skin amongst the goosebumps.

Bill presses his lips to the soft skin of her thigh, teasingly at first before nipping gently. Laura bites her lip and lets her eyes slip closed. He nips, licks, and kisses his way up her leg, stopping short of burying his face in her center, taking a deep breath instead. He teasingly plays with her underwear before pulling back and climbing out of the water himself.

"You taste pretty gods damn good too," He rasps in her ear before standing up and heading back towards the cabin. Laura launches a shoe at his back as she stands.

"Tease!" She yells after him as she grabs her dress and the other shoe, following him inside. Bill drapes his wet uniform over the railing, leaving it outside to dry as he steps into the house in wet boxers. Laura sets her clothes on the kitchen counter as Bill grabs their bags, carrying them upstairs. She follows him up the stairs, stripping her bra and panties to toss into the hamper. Bill swallows hard as his eyes trail over her naked body, feeling a familiar yet long missed twitch in his boxers.

"You're getting quite bold, Ms. Roslin," Bill comments as he changes into dry underwear, pulling on a pair of jeans along with a t-shirt. Laura grins at him and winks, pulling on another sun dress without replacing the garments underneath it.

"Bold has nothing to do with it, Mr. Adama," Laura says as she pads over to stand in front of him. She hooks her hand in the waistband of his jeans, tugging him even closer. She looks up into his eyes, her own darkened with a touch of desire, "I just didn't want my neighbors to call the cops with a noise complaint later."

Laura lets his pants go before turning and heading downstairs, an evil smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Laura snuggles into Bill's side as they sit in front of the small fire they had built. She wraps an arm around his waist and sighs happily. Bill wraps his arm around her, stroking the top of her bare thigh gently as he kisses her head.

"I love this…the quiet, the breeze, no cars, no people," Laura says quietly, staring into the depths of the fire.

"Me too," Bill agrees, "To come home, take a nice hike, cook something over the fire…I think we forget how primal we really are sometimes."

"Primal, hmm?" Laura hums with an interested tone. Her hand drifts down his side and under the blanket draped over them. Her hand trails teasingly over the fly of his jeans, cupping him with a firm hand. She tips her head up and nibbles gently at his earlobe, "Care to show me how primal you can be?"

Laura grins as she feels a reaction starting to form under her hand, her own starting to liquefy from her core through her nerve endings, pressing a kiss behind Bill's ear. She shifts closer to him, slipping into his lap as her hand runs up his chest to cup his cheek.

"Trying to seduce me?" Bill asks, pressing his lips to hers. Laura hums in the affirmative as she kisses him back, deepening the kiss. Bill's hand runs up her back, pulling her closer as his tongue attacks hers, coming to full attention against her backside. Laura teasingly moves her hips against his, sitting astride him as the blanket falls to the ground. She pulls back a moment later and strokes her hands gently over his face, reverence swirling in her eyes with the well of desire. She presses her lips to his lightly with a smile.

"Would you care to join me inside?" Laura asks with another roll of her hips, the fire in her taking root as Bill groans softly and moves back against her.

"I think inside sounds great," Bill agrees. Laura demurely slips out of his lap and holds her hands out to him, helping him up. She leans down to grab the blanket off the ground, draping it over the loveseat. Bill tosses some water on the fire to put it out. Laura takes his hand in hers, stroking gently - teasingly - and pulls him inside. She shuts the doors behind them and locks them, before wrapping her arms around Bill, kissing him again.

"Upstairs, soldier," Laura bosses, flashing her eyes at him as she pushes him backwards with a firm hand to the center of his chest. Bill steps backwards with a grin until his foot finds the bottom step. Laura bumps into him with a giggle before following him up the stairs.

Laura stops when they reach the landing and opens the two doors facing the bed, shivering as a breeze blows through the room. Bill comes up behind her and wraps an arm around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck as his other hand slips under her dress, playing teasingly against the inside of her thigh.

"I don't know how you get me so worked up," Bill murmurs against her skin. Laura moans as his fingers fleetingly brush over her before his hands shift and sweep her into his arms. Bill deposits her on the bed, her hair splaying out in the moonlight against the blue cotton comforter. Laura laughs and Bill sheds his shirt before climbing into bed with her. Laura reaches up with eager hands, running her fingers greedily over his chest, raking her nails playfully over his nipples as her eyes darken with hunger.

"You're on the hunt," Bill says as his hands slip under her dress again, kneeling between her legs. Laura playfully digs her nails into his tan skin and arches up against his hands.

"I've been imagining this since the last time you left. Eighteen days ago," Laura tells Bill, tugging him down and kissing him hungrily as her hands tangle in his hair, pulling slightly. She presses kisses up his jaw to his ear.

"Eighteen days of imagining how you felt," Laura whispers in his ear, biting down on the shell gently, "Eighteen nights of thinking how well we might fit together, how much you would fill me up."

Bill growls as he continues to push her dress up her body, divesting her of it quickly. Laura smiles at him serenely as she brushes a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Did I say something to work you up?" Laura teases.

"Only every word that has come out of your mouth since we got here," Bill tells her as he drops his head to her neck, raking his teeth over the flesh. Laura moans, tipping her head to the side. Bill continues to move his mouth downward, biting at her collarbone. He soothes the bite with his tongue as his hands move up to cup her breasts, massaging the flesh.

"Gods, you're as good with your hands as you are with your mouth," Laura whimpers, arching her back into his hands.

"Just you wait," Bill murmurs into her skin as he laves his tongue around her nipple. Laura gasps, fisting her hands in the sheets as Bill sucks the nub into his mouth and nibbling on it. Bill pays the same attention to its sibling before starting to move down, replacing his mouth with his hands once again. Laura's body flushes and she closes her eyes, her mouth dropping open with a low moan as his face settles between her thighs. She tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging enthusiastically.

Bill slips his tongue between her folds, his arms wrapping around her thighs. He flicks his tongue over her clit, circling it, licking hungrily. Laura moans loudly, her hips rocking up against his face. Bill grins and nibbles the nub playfully before abandoning it, slipping down to her entrance. He slips his tongue into her depths, reveling in the gasp and moan that tears from Laura's throat.

"Oh gods," Laura exclaims. Bill grins against her and doubles his efforts, continuing to tease her with his tongue and teeth. He slides two fingers into her and thrusts them gently in her tight wet heat. He curls them up and sucks her clit between his lips, continuing to work as he feels her clamp down around him as her hips arch up, his name cried out as a hoarse prayer. Bill works her down from the high, wiping his chin against the inside of her thigh as he kisses the soft skin.

"Oh gods…this isn't fair you're not even out of your pants," She whines, tugging more insistently on his scalp, bringing him back to her lips. Laura kisses him hungrily, groaning at the taste of herself on his mouth as he hands work impatiently at his jeans. Bill helps her push them down, kicking them off the edge of the bed before settling his hips between her own. He breaks their kiss and presses a few light ones around her face before nipping at her bottom lip.

"Protection?" Bill asks, the head of his cock teasing her wet entrance.

"Pill," Laura moans as she arches her body up into his, "Gods Bill, frak me please."

"So impatient," Bill says as he presses his lips to hers, slowly sliding himself into her until he was buried to the hilt. Laura moans and wraps her legs tightly around his waist, looking up at him with almost black eyes. He strokes her hair back from her face and presses his lips to hers, "So beautiful."

Laura kisses him back hungrily as she clutches him close. She nudges her hips up at his impatiently, running her nails over his back with a smile.

"Come on, soldier, frak me," Laura husks in his ear. Bill shifts his stance on his knees before pulling out and thrusting back in, watching Laura's face. She moans as he moves, struggling to keep her eyes open while heat pools once again in her core, flowing through her body once again, "Gods…you're so thick."

"You're so tight, so wet," Bill murmurs, rocking his hips harder against hers. Laura hitches her legs higher up his hips, whimpering with each thrust. She clenches her nails into Bill's shoulder using it as leverage to rock her hips hard against his.

"Oh frak Bill…I'm so close," Laura breathily lets out. It had been years since she had felt a pleasure like this, let alone for the second time in less than 10 minutes. Laura rocks her hips hungrily against his, pining for the next release. Her insides clench around him uncontrollably while her eyes start to slip closed. Bill slips a hand between them, stroking teasingly at the beginning of the red curls between her hips.

"Eyes," He tells her, not moving his fingers lower until she forces her eyes back open, looking up at him. He slips his fingers between her folds massaging her clit as he adds more force behind his thrusts, bottoming out inside her. Laura's breaths start coming at a faster pace, her eyes locked onto his until they start to lose focus. Her back arches as she throws her head back, crying out his name again as she clenches down on him her orgasm racing through her body. Bill buries himself in her pulsing heat, growling her name as he cums hard. He buries his face into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, panting heavily.

"Gods, Laura," Bill grunts. Laura lets out a breathy laugh, holding him close. Bill rolls them over so she's laying on top of him, reaching around for blankets, "I don't think we made it under the covers."

Laura lets out more of a laugh, pushing herself up slightly to look down at him.

"Eighteen days, I don't have time for frakking blankets," She kisses him before parting with a whimper. The two manage to make their way under the blankets, Bill burrowing against Laura's back. He wraps his arms around her as their legs tangle, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Mmm, better."

"That's what made this better?"

"The additions of blankets have no bearing on earlier feelings," Bill says, boldly slipping his hand between her legs again, fingering her wet and hot core, "You are utterly intoxicating."

Laura moans and grinds into his hand. Bill slips two fingers into her core, finding a home there along with the load he had just filled her with. He slowly fraks her with his fingers, his thumb rubbing against her clit.

"You like that don't you, when I fill you up?"

"Oh gods, yes!" Laura quickly finds her third release, clutching hopelessly at Bill's arm as her vision fades slightly. Bill pulls his hand away a moment later, wiping the wetness on her stomach as he holds her close.

"Utterly intoxicating," He murmurs into her shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to her pale skin. Laura manages to roll herself over, pressing her front to his. She captures his lips in a kiss before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I could say the same for you," Laura says quietly, her eyes starting to drift closed. Bill runs his fingers through her hair, watching her fall asleep in the moonlight. He shouldn't feel the way he did…it had only been four months, six shore leaves…and she had completely invaded his heart.

* * *

Laura straightens her hair out with a quick rake of her fingers. She cleans up her lip stick before heading out to the living room when she hears the door open. She smiles at Bill and leans up to peck his lips before smiling at the boys as they bring up the rear with their bags of overnight clothes.

"Hey guys!" Bill shuts the door behind the boys.

"Zak, Lee, this is Laura."

"Nice to meet you," Lee says, stepping forward to shake Laura's hand. Zak follows after his brother, a shy smile flitting over his face.

"It's great to finally meet you guys, your dad talks about you all the time," Laura tells them, "Good things of course. You guys can put your bags in the guest room. Second door on the left. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, dinner should be here in 20 minutes."

Lee and Zak head off towards the guest room to put their things away and Laura leans up on her toes to kiss Bill again.

"I ordered pizza," Laura tells him as she goes into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Pizza sounds just great," Bill says, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"How was the ride over?" Laura asks as she takes a sip.

"Fine, they're excited about the game tomorrow."

"So I'm ahead a little bit," Laura grins as a thunk resounds through the apartment, "And it sounds like they are already comfortable."

Bill sighs and leans out of the kitchen.

"No horsing around you two!"

Laura laughs and squeezes past him into the living room. She sets her glass down on the coffee table and sinks onto the couch with the newspaper. The boys come out a couple minutes later and sit down on the couch.

"Can we watch TV?" Lee inquires.

"Sure," Laura hands over the remote to Zak as Bill comes in and sits down in the chair next to Laura's side of the couch. She hands over the paper to him, resting her head on her hand as Zak flips through channels for a bit before settling on a pyramid game.

Laura gets off the couch when she hears the door, padding over and checking the peep hole before opening it up.

"Hi."

"Hi, Laura?"

"Yep." Laura takes the boxes and hands over a tip before thanking the delivery person and shutting the door, "Pizza's here."

Laura sets the boxes down on the coffee table and goes to the kitchen, grabbing a small stack of plates and a roll of paper towels.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Laura asks as she sets down the items from the kitchen, "I've got some pop, juice, water, milk…"

"Water's fine," Both of the boys say in unison.

"Okay," Laura smiles, going to the kitchen and getting two ice waters. She brings them back out and sets them down before taking her seat again.

"Thank you," Lee says before taking a drink. Zak thanks her as well opening up the boxes.

"Honey?" Laura says, grabbing Bill's attention. Bill looks at her over his glasses, "What kind do you want?"

"Meat please," Bill tells her, folding up the paper and putting it aside. Laura fixes him a plate and hands it over before grabbing a couple slices for herself. Bill watches as she eats, picking off every topping and eating it on its own before eating the slice they had resided on. Laura notices him watching her after taking a bite of her first slice.

"What?" Laura asks as she chews. Bill shakes his head, eating his own pizza.

"Nothing."

Laura cleans up after dinner, putting the left overs in the fridge and their dishes in the dishwasher. She pops a couple bags of popcorn and brings them back to the living room. She hands one to the boys before sitting down in Bill's lap with their own. She reaches up and flicks off the lights as they settle in to watch a movie.

* * *

"Lee, Zak Mom's here!" Bill calls out, stepping back to let Carolanne step inside. He shuts the door behind her as Laura comes out of the kitchen, drying her hands off on a towel. She hangs the towel on her shoulder and offers a hand out to the blonde in her entryway.

"Laura, nice to meet you."

"Carolanne, I hope the boys weren't too much an imposition."

"Of course not, it was great getting to meet them," Laura assures her as the boys come out with their bags. She hugs both of them goodbye and bids a goodbye to Carolanne before returning to the kitchen. Bill hugs both of the boys, clapping them on the back before letting them go.

"When will you be back?" Zak asks after putting his shoes on.

"Bout six weeks, just in time for Lee's graduation," Bill confirms.

"You better think about what you want to do to celebrate," Bill tells his older son as he opens the door. He waves the trio off and closes the door behind them. He picks up a few discarded cups and plates on his way to the kitchen, placing them into the dishwasher before wrapping his arms around Laura's waist. He moves her hair out of the way and presses his lips to her neck.

"Hi."

"Mmm hello."

"I have," Bill flips his wrist out to look at his watch, "Five hours before I have to be at the space port…how do you suggest we utilize that time?"

"I've unleashed a monster," Laura says as she turns around in his arms and presses her lips to his. Bill wraps his arms around her waist, squeezing gently.

"Yes you have."

"When are you supposed to be back?" Laura asks as she tangles her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Six weeks," Bill tells her, "And I'll be here for two weeks. I can leave you a copy of my schedule for the next couple leaves."

"That would be nice, maybe I could plan a vacation for us?"

"Mmm, a vacation?" Bill asks as his lips travel back to her neck.

"Yeah, long weekend on Scorpia or something."

"That sounds nice."

"Mmhm," Laura says as she pulls his head back kissing his lips, "What was the phrase you used the other day? Utterly intoxicating?"

"Very much so," Bill tells her. Laura pushes him back and takes his hands, leading him towards the bedroom.

"That is exactly what you are."

* * *

Laura wraps her arms around the tall blonde in front of her and kisses her cheek as she squeezes her tight.

"Mona, how are you?"

"I'm good, how have you been?"

"Good, I just dropped Bill off this afternoon," Laura says as she opens the door to the restaurant they had decided to meet at. The two get seated at a table and order drinks before starting to peruse the menu.

"So, how is Bill?"

"Good, we went to the cabin earlier this week. The boys came over for a couple days."

"Ooh you met the kids, that's pretty serious," Mona teases. Laura rolls her eyes and thanks the waitress as she sets down their drinks, taking a small sip before setting it back down.

"They're sweet boys," Laura tells her as she looks back at her menu, "I don't know what it is about Bill…he's had an effect on me that I've never experienced with anyone."

"What does my brother think?," Mona says, referring to Richard.

"I think he thinks he's just biding his time," Laura tells her as she sets her menu down, "He thinks Bill's not going to last."

"Do you?" Mona asks as she sets her menu down as well, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes. Richard was never going anywhere. He had his eyes set on me and I was a prize," Laura tells her friend, "We were never going to get married, have an actual relationship…That's not what I wanted or expected from him. I don't know that's what I wanted or expected from any one."

"Do you love him?"

"Jeeze just go straight for the jugular, Mon," Laura comments, taking a deeper drink, "I feel a lot for him. Love…I don't know…it could be that at some point."

"He makes you happy," Mona offers, "I've never seen you this relaxed before."

"We get each other," Laura provides. Their waitress comes back over and the two of them order their meals before being left back to their conversation.

"How was the cabin?"

"Mmmm…Good," Laura offers with a blush.

"Oooh, how good?" Mona teases as she leans forward.

"Very, very good."

"Is it true what they say about Tauron men?"

"Mona!" Laura raises her voice, hiding her face in her drink, "Stop."

"What? It's been a while since I've been able to ask these questions. I hardly wanted to hear about my brother in the sack," Mona grins at her friend.

"You are too much sometimes."

"I'm too much all the time."

"Very true," Laura grins. She runs her finger lazily around the rim of her cocktail thinking, "I did things for him, with him…that I've never considered for anyone else…ever. He is…"

"Intoxicating?"

"That's how he described it," Laura mentions, dipping her finger in the drink and sucking the sweet liquid off of her fingertip with a wistful look in her eyes, "I think about him while he's gone. Sometimes I just want to wrap myself in the scent of him…He has a feeling to him, it's almost like he's…home, he's home."

"Sounds like he's made quite an impression on you."

"I think we've impressed upon each other," Laura comments with a gentle blush coloring her cheeks. She sighs happily and finishes her drink.

"So when does this impressing creature get home again?"

"Six weeks. He'll be back for a couple weeks then. Lee's graduating high school and it's Bill and Zak's birthday during then too."

"Any special plans for his birthday?"

"I'd mentioned planning a vacation at some point. We'll see what happens."

"Well let me know if you need any help shopping for some...special treats," Mona teases as Laura rolls her eyes again.

* * *

Laura looks away from the report on her desk as her phone rings. She picks up the handset and wedges it in her shoulder.

"Secretary Roslin."

"Madame Secretary, this is Joe from Security. We have a young man here a...Zak Adama...who is requesting to see you. He's not on the list so..."

"Zak?"

"Yeah, do you want us to let him up?"

"Yes, please. And add him to my list."

"Of course," Laura hangs up the phone and pages her assistant, telling him Zak would be coming up. She turns back to the report she was reading until her door opens and Zak is shown into her office. She closes the folder after marking her page and stands.

"Thanks Daniel. Zak, how are you?" She asks the teen, giving him a hug.

"Good, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not. Have a seat," she says, indicating the chairs in front of her desk. She takes a seat across from him and crosses her legs, "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could maybe stay at your place for a couple days."

"Oh...of course but what about your mom?"

"She's on vacation with some friends of hers. And Lee is doing his intake testing this week...kinda lonely at home."

"Understandable. As long as your mom doesn't mind it's fine with me. It'd be nice to have some company," Laura smiles reassuringly. Zak smiles back at her, his shoulders relaxing, "I have a couple things to finish up. It'll be about an hour. Do you have some homework to work on?"

"Yeah, I have a few things."

"You're welcome to use the table. Would you like a water or something else to drink?"

"A water is fine," Zak tells Laura, moving over to the table and getting a couple books out. Laura retrieves him a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner, setting it down on the table. She brushes her fingers over the top book and picks it up.

"Pre calculus?" Laura asks. Zak nods and gets out his notebook and couple pencils.

"Yeah I'm finishing it this year. I'm supposed to take regular calc next year."

"Do you like math?"

"It's okay...I'm good at it," Zak smiles. Laura hands him the book back with a smile.

"Nothing wrong with that. Math was my best subject, but I enjoyed Literature the most," She tells him with a warm smile as she moves back to her desk. She works through the rest of the reports on her desk before packing up.

"I'm going to talk to Daniel real quick, and then we can go," Laura tells Zak before stepping out the door. Zak packs up his things and puts his bag on, standing up. Laura comes back a few minutes later and grabs her things before nodding towards the door, "Let's go."

"Lead the way," Zak says, following Laura out of the building.

"I had you added to my guest list so you shouldn't have any issues if you come by again."

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry? We can order in when we get home or I might have something to make."

"Either of those is fine with me."

"Okay," Laura smiles, leading Zak along the Riverwalk toward her apartment. Once they arrive she unlocks the door and leads him in, kicking her shoes off, "You know where the guest room is. Let me see what the fridge holds."

Zak goes to put his stuff away after taking his shoes off. Laura sets her things down and goes into the kitchen searching the fridge and cupboards before getting out a binder.

"Zak, how does Tauron sound?" Laura calls out as she flips through the menus she had accumulated.

"That sounds great," Zak says as he comes into the living room, having changed into sweats from his school uniform. Laura hands over the menu for her favorite place.

"Pick out whatever you want," she tells him before pulling down a wine glass and grabbing the bottle she had opened the previous evening. She tugs the cork out and pours herself a glass of the red liquid before stuffing the cork back in. She takes a sip before Zak turns the menu around, pointing out what he wanted.

"Okay, I'll call in, it's usually about half an hour."

"Thanks," Zak smiles before going to sit down and finish his homework.

* * *

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

Bill steps out among the tide of soldiers, looking around for the familiar flare of red hair. He spots her familiar convertible but his face screws up in confusion when he sees his youngest standing in front of it.

"Zak?" Bill asks as he approaches, swiftly heaving his bag in the back.

"Hey dad," Zak says, giving his father a hug before smiling, "Passed my drivers."

"Congratulations. Where's Laura?"

"She wasn't feeling too great so she said I could come get you."

"She did?" Zak nods enthusiastically going around to the drivers side. Bill gets in as well, letting his confusion simmer as Zak drives them to Laura's. Zak unlocks the door and puts the keys in the bowl where Laura usually puts them.

"She was going to go lay down when I left," Zak tells Bill. Bill notices his son's school work on the kitchen table.

"Have you been here all day?"

"Yeah," Zak says, sitting down and pulling some of his books over, "I came over yesterday after school."

"You've been staying here?"

"Couple days a week sometimes," Zak says. Bill nods and heads back to Laura's bedroom. He quietly enters the room. Laura stirs from a fitful sleep and smiles when she sees Bill.

"Hi."

"Hi," Bill replies, deftly undoing his blues before taking a seat onto the bed next to her. Laura rolls over with a small wince, "Zak said you weren't feeling good."

"Cramps," Laura explains, "I'll be fine in a couple days."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks," Laura says.

"Zak has been staying here?"

"Mm he comes over sometimes. He came and stayed when Carolanne went on vacation a few weeks ago. I told him he was always welcome. So couple days a week he comes and stays. I help him with his homework, we have dinner, sometimes Lee comes over," Laura shrugs, "They're sweet boys, Bill."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. Trust me, I don't do anything I don't want to," Laura smiles. Bill leans down and kisses her gently.

"You're too sweet."

"Well thank you," Laura reaches up to squeeze his hand, "There is some beer in the fridge, and groceries. You're welcome to help yourself to anything."

"I'll get Zak squared away, and then I'm going to take a shower. And then maybe I could lay down with you for a bit?"

"I won't be much company."

"I just want to be close to you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Laura replies with a small smile. Bill kisses her head before standing up and heading back out to the living room. He returns a short while later in gym shorts and tanks, tossing some clothes into the laundry before sliding into bed next to Laura. She hums softly and sidles up to him, pressing her back to his chest. He presses his lips to her shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Is this a regular occurrence or no?" Bill asks as he starts to massage her abdomen gently. Laura shakes her head without opening her eyes.

"No," She says quietly, humming under his fingers. Bill closes his own eyes as his fingers continue to move. The two lay in a compatible silence for a while before Laura stops Bill's hand and scoots to the edge of the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom," Laura replies as she pads to the en suite. Bill stretches out and sits up, running a hand through his hair. Laura comes back out a few minutes later and slips back into bed, resting her head in Bill's lap. He runs his fingers through her hair, untangling the curls as he goes.

"You hungry or anything?"

"I could eat something. What time is it?"

"Mmm, little after five," Bill replies as he looks at his watch, "What do you want? I can cook."

"You can?" Laura asks with a skeptical look.

"I can cook a few things," Bill says with a grin as he tugs on her hair playfully.

"Make whatever you and Zak want. I'm not picky," Laura tells him.

"Okay," Bill replies as he runs his fingers through her hair a couple more times before stopping. Laura smiles at him before sitting up.

"I guess I can stop sitting on you."

"I like it when you sit on me," Bill winks. Laura slaps his thigh before shoving him towards the edge of the bed.

"Go make food."

"Yes sir," Bill grins as he slips out of bed and heads towards the kitchen. Laura sits for a few minutes longer before getting up. She rifles through a couple drawers and pulls on a pair of sweatpants before going out to the living room. She pours herself a glass of water and takes a seat at the kitchen counter, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she watches Bill.

"Feeling better?"

"Enough to be upright for a little while," Laura assures him, "Zak?"

"In the bedroom, doing some reading," Bill responds as he pulls a few things out of the fridge, "How about breakfast for dinner?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Laura looks up from her book as Bill comes into the bedroom, flicking off the hall light before shutting the door.

"Did you two have a good evening?"

"We did," Bill tells her as he sheds his shirt before climbing into bed. Laura closes her book and sets it on the bedside table. She takes off her glasses and groans slightly as she rubs her eyes with a yawn.

"You okay?" Bill asks as he takes his own glasses off, folding them up and setting them aside.

"Yeah, just achy," Laura placates before shuffling down and laying her head on her pillow.

"You sure you're okay? That you shouldn't see a doctor or something?"

"Bill, I'm fine. It's just a period," Laura assures him as she snuggles closer, "It'll pass."

Bill wraps an arm around her after turning the light out.

"If you're sure." "I am," Laura tells him as she closes her eyes. Bill yawns and snuggles down into the bed himself, quickly starting to drift off.

In the middle of the night Bill rolls over, frowning when he finds the mattress cold next to him. He rubs his eyes as he sits up. He puts his glasses on and looks around for Laura, noticing that the door to the balcony was slid open. He slips out of bed and pads over, stepping out onto the balcony.

Laura was curled up in one of the lounge chairs, a blanket draped over her legs as a lit cigarette hung from her lips while she looked up at the moon, millions of stars dancing in the sky past a bright Geminon. She takes a deep inhale and captures the slim stick between her fingers, pulling it away with a practiced hand. Smoke billows out of her mouth and nose as she exhales.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bill asks, leaning against the railing. Laura shakes her head, taking another small drag, not taking her eyes away from the sky.

"No," Laura says looking over at him. Bill frowns when he sees tear tracks on her face. He squats down in front of her and puts his hands on her knees.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Laura stamps out the last bit of the cigarette, exhaling away from his face before wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"What are we doing?" She asks quietly, a rasp in her throat.

"What do you mean?" "Our relationship...what are we doing?"

"Whatever we want to," Bill tells her, a confused look on his face, "Whatever you want to."

"A house, marriage, kids? Illicit trysts on your shore leave?"

"Lazy weekends in bed? Jet setting vacations?" Bill counters her. Laura covers one of his hands with one of hers. She squeezes gently as she looks him in the eye.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left six weeks ago..." Laura whispers, "I never stop thinking about you when you leave...I think I'm falling in love with you." "I feel the same way," Bill assures her, squeezing her hand gently, "I've known how I've felt about you since that first time I kissed you on your door step."

"What did I do in my life to deserve you?" Laura asks with a new batch of tears filling her eyes.

"Same thing I must have done to get you." Bill says, kissing her hand gently, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I..." Laura sighs as she wipes at her eyes again, "I'm having a miscarriage." "What?"

"I went to the hospital yesterday morning. I...the bleeding was worse than normal and I was worried something was wrong," Laura takes a deep breath, looking down into her lap at their intwined hands, "They looked me over and ran some tests...said that I was having a miscarriage. Which was a surprise to me, because one of the three pills I take everyday was supposed to be stopping that from being possible. The doctor said I was only about eight weeks along and I didn't need to worry about anything unless the bleeding or the pain got worse...I don't know why I feel so broken inside..."

Bill wraps his arms around Laura and pulls her down into his lap, holding her close as she bursts into sobs. He shushes her as he rubs her back soothingly, shifting his weight back and forth to rock her. After a while her shoulders stop shaking and she sniffles against his shoulder, clutching herself to him.

"It hurts so bad," She whimpers, "I never even imagined having kids, but it hurts so bad."

"I know," Bill consoles, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't know what we were doing, what expectations were...but then you come home from your shore leave and you lay in bed with me and rub my tummy. Make me breakfast for dinner...and I love you...I love you so much..."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Laura lets out a wry laugh, "What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For you having to go through this."

"It takes two to tango, Bill," Laura reminds him, shifting her position on his lap and wiping off her face with the sleeve of her robe. Bill continues to trail his hand up and down her back.

"What can I do?" Bill asks, catching her eyes.

"What you're doing right now, being my rock."

"Do you want to go inside?" "No," Laura says, resting her head on his shoulder, looking back up at the sky, "It's nice out here."

"It is pretty nice out for a summer night," Bill agrees, shifting to lean his back against the wall. Laura wraps his arm around her waist, threading her fingers with his as she rests their hands on her stomach.

* * *

[TBC]


	4. Chapter 4

We are picking up right after the last chapter this time!

* * *

Bill jolts awake to a tap on his shoulder, wincing at the sunlight instantly assaulting his senses. He squints as he looks at Zak who has a bemused smile on his face.

"What time is it?"

"Little after eight. Mom's here to pick me up. Don't forget we're meeting at the school at three."

"Right," Bill nods, "Have a good day."

Zak disappears back inside as Laura stretches out, a small hum in the back of her throat. She squints as well as she opens her eyes, looking up at Bill.

"Did we fall asleep out here?"

"Seems like it." Laura pushes herself up and stretches out a little bit more before offering two hands to Bill, helping him up.

"You make a pretty comfortable bed."

"Thanks," Bill grins, pressing a kiss to her lips. Laura tugs him back as he moves to pull away, deepening the kiss for a few moments before letting him go.

"Better," She whispers with a smile. Bill smiles back and kisses her on the nose. Laura wrinkles her nose, pulling back, "Bill!"

"What?" Bill grins. Laura rolls her eyes and picks up the blanket from the chair before heading inside.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I can make breakfast," Laura calls out as she tosses the items on the bed before heading into the bathroom. She turns the knobs in the bath to set the water temperature before undressing, depositing her clothes into the hamper. Laura steps into the shower and shuts the door behind her as she moves under the warm spray, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Laur, you know you don't need to come today. If you're not feeling up to it or..."

"I want to come today," Laura calls out from the shower, "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Bill nods. Bill takes advantage of having the sink and gets his shaving stuff out, clearing his stubble away with a few practiced swipes of the razor. He rubs a damp towel over his face as the shower water turns off and Laura steps out. He flicks his eyes up, trailing them over her reflection in the mirror as she grabs a towel and wraps it around herself before noticing his gaze. She smiles gently at him before heading to the bedroom. Bill shakes his head with a smile before brushing his teeth and hopping in the shower himself.

Laura gets the dress she planned on wearing later out and hangs it on the back of the closet door before getting dressed in some sweats. She wraps her hair into a bun before heading out to the kitchen. She gets a pot of coffee going and pulls out the necessary ingredients to make pancakes, humming quietly as she mixes the batter with a practiced hand before starting to pour out dollops of the creamy liquid onto the skillet. She scatters chocolate chips across them before starting to flip.

"Ooh pancakes," Bill comments as he comes into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee.

"Is that okay?" Laura asks as she starts another pan full. Bill nods as he wraps an arm around her waist kissing her shoulder.

"Sounds and smells amazing."

"Good," Laura smiles. She finishes up the rest of the batter before getting plates and utensils out and turning to the fridge to get out butter and whipped cream, "How many?"

"Four?" Bill responds as he puts his coffee down on the table. Laura dishes out four onto his plate as well as hers before buttering them and adding a dollop of whipped cream. She licks a stray amount off of her finger and carries the plates over to the table, setting one down in front of Bill before taking a seat next to him with her own plate. She tucks a leg under herself after scooting her chair closer, picking up her fork.

"You seem to be feeling better," Bill comments as he starts to eat. Laura shrugs as she starts to eat as well.

"For the most part physically," She tells him after swallowing her first bite, "What time is graduation?"

"I think it starts at 430, but we're supposed to meet at the school at 3."

"I was going to meet Mona for lunch if that's okay with you."

"Of course," Bill tells her. Laura feeds him a bite of pancake with a smile.

"Pick me up at the Riverwalk at 230? Should be enough time for us to make it to the high school," Laura asks. Bill nods as he chews.

"Perfect," Laura says, leaning over and kissing his cheek gently. Bill quickly taps a swipe of whipped cream on her nose, laughing as she squeals, "Bill!"

She wipes the sticky cream from her nose before fixing him with a mock glare.

"We don't play with our food."

"Oh no?"

"No," Laura says, pressing a kiss to his lips before focusing back on her own breakfast. Once they finish Laura clears the table, putting the dishes into the washer before packing away the extra pancakes into the fridge. Bill wraps his arms around her from behind as she closes the refrigerator door, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"I love you," He murmurs into her skin. Laura leans back into his grip and sighs gently. She reaches back and strokes her fingers through his hair before turning her head to capture his lips.

"Love you," She tells him with a small smile.

* * *

Laura and Mona head towards Laura's convertible as Bill pulls up in it by the Riverwalk. Gone were the sweatpants and bed head Laura had left the house in earlier that day. They had been replaced by a leaf green sun dress and straightened hair. Laura smiles as she gets closer, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm looking for my girlfriend. Red curly hair...left the house in sweatpants this morning. You haven't seen her have you?" Bill jokes. Laura rolls her eyes and opens the door, getting in. Mona shuts the door for her and leans against the car.

"Hi Bill."

"Hi Mona. You girls have a fun day?"

"Oh you know, little of this, little of that," Mona grins. Laura shakes her head as she looks up at her friend. "I'll call you this weekend. You're going next week right?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Mona says, kissing Laura's cheek, "You kids have a fun evening."

"Bye Mon," Mona waves the couple off before heading for her own car. Laura buckles her seat belt and takes Bill's hand.

"You look quite dashing," She tells him.

"I could say the same thing, beautiful," Bill comments, looking over at her. Laura blushes and shakes her head. Bill grins and squeezes her hand supportively, "How was your afternoon?"

"It was good," Laura says, her thumb stroking gently over the back of his hand, "We had a good lunch, did some shopping, got our hair done. Just a good girls day."

"Good."

"What did you do?" Laura asks.

"Read," Bill grins, "I went down to the book store and picked up a couple new books. I think you'll like them."

"You went to the book store without me?" Laura pouts playfully.

"We can go back," Bill tells her with a smile, "I will always go to the book store with you."

"You're too sweet," Laura smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek. Bill pulls the car into the high school a few minutes later, finding a parking spot. He turns the car off and goes around to Laura's side, opening her door for her and offering a hand.

"Why thank you Commander," Laura says as she takes his hand and slips out of the car. She wraps her arm around his and leans into his side as they walk towards the doors.

"Zak said they were inside already," Bill tells Laura as he puts his phone back in his pocket along with the car keys. He grabs one of the doors and holds it open for Laura before following her inside. He falters in his stride when he sees his father talking to the boys. Laura takes his hand again, not noticing his misstep. They walk over to the small group and Laura hugs Lee.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Lee blushes as she kisses his cheek. Laura hugs Zak as well before greeting Carolanne. She turns around when she feels Bill's hand on her back.

"Laura, this is my fath..."

"Counsellor Adama," Laura's face registers surprise.

"Laura Roslin," Joseph smiles, hugging Laura and kissing her cheek.

"How do you...?" Bill questions, an inquisitive look on his face as he rests a hand on Laura's back.

"I clerked for your father a couple summers while I was in college. I knew your last name sounded familiar when I heard it," Laura tells Bill with a small smile.

"Laura was the best clerk I ever had. It's a pity you decided to go into education instead of law," Joseph says.

"Trust me, I'd rather be Secretary of Education than the President's legal counsel," Laura jokes, "Besides who knows if I would have ever met this wonderful son of yours."

Laura smiles at Bill and kisses him gently before looking back at Joseph.

"How have you been?"

* * *

Bill noticed as the day drug on that Laura slowly started to internalize on herself, becoming more withdrawn. He squeezes her leg gently, smiling at her as she snaps out of her reverie.

"Dance?" He asks, nodding towards the small dance floor as his hand immediately tangles in hers. Laura nods quietly with a small smile, standing with him and following him over to the dance floor. Bill pulls her into his arms with a practiced ease, a hand resting on her waist as they sway slowly to the music.

"You doing alright?" Bill inquires quietly. Laura nods, shifting their position so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a long day," She whispers. Bill rests his cheek against the top of her head, holding her close.

"We can go whenever you want. It's not like Lee is shipping off tomorrow."

"I know, I still don't want to get in the way of you spending time with them," Laura tells him, "Besides I'm dragging you to something you don't want to go to next week."

"You are?" "Mmhm," Laura hums, looking up at him with a bemused grin, "The Colonial Day Presidential Ball."

"Oh yeah," Bill grumbles. Laura chuckles and lays her head back down against his shoulder.

"Exactly."

"We can still go whenever you want," Bill tells her.

"One more song, and then we go."

"Sounds like a plan," Bill says, pressing a kiss to her head as he continues to move with her. Laura shifts away from him as the second song ends, covering her mouth as she lets out a small yawn.

"Nice to know my dancing skills are that good," Bill teases. Laura rolls her eyes before taking his hand and heading back to the table with him. They both say goodbye to the boys, bidding a good evening to Carolanne and Joseph as well before taking their leave of the restaurant. Laura leans into Bill's side as they walk back to the apartment, having dropped the car off before dinner.

"Thank you for coming today," Bill says.

"Thank you for including me," Laura says smiling up at him, "I love spending time with you and the boys. And this was an important day for Lee...He's pretty much officially an adult."

"I don't know where the time went, seems just like yesterday I was shitting myself over becoming a father for the first time."

"And yet you managed to do a pretty good job," Laura praises him with a kiss to his cheek before she unlocks the door.

"Just pretty good?"

"Pretty great," Laura corrects herself and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him. She rests her forehead against his, sighing softly, "Would you do it all again?"

"Go back and do it all again or do it all again a second time?"

"Second time," Laura clarifies, nervously fiddling with the hair at the base of his neck.

"With you? In a heartbeat," Bill says honestly. He reaches up to take her hands in his, squeezing them gently, "Little girl with your eyes and smile."

Laura blinks faster as tears fill her eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath. Bill gently swipes away the tear that breaks free before pressing his lips to hers in a slow, deep kiss. Laura closes her eyes, forcing more tears to trail down her cheeks as she clutches him close. Bill pulls back and presses a gentle kiss to her nose and forehead, wrapping his arms around her. Laura drops her head to his chest and sighs slowly.

"I don't know why I feel so bad," She whispers.

"The temptation of what could have been," Bill muses as he buries his nose in her hair, his hands rubbing over her back before resting on her hips, "You don't have to and are not going to go through this alone."

"I know."

"Come on, you deserve a bath," Bill declares as he lifts her up and carries her to the bathroom. He sets her down on the edge of the tub before plugging the drain and starting the water. He grabs the bottle of bubble bath and adds a cap full before letting the tub be to fill. He kneels in front of Laura and starts to undress her with careful hands. He removes her shoes and skims his hands up her legs before starting to roll down her stockings. He deposits the thin fabric on top of her shoes as he presses a kiss to her knee before encouraging her to stand. He spins her around and tugs the zip down on her dress, letting the fabric pool at her feet as he trails his lips up the exterior of her thigh before standing. He hooks his fingers in the back of her bra, separating the clasp and dragging the material down her arms to add it to the pile of clothes. His fingers ghost around to her front, skimming down over her abdomen before grabbing the waist band of her underwear and tugging them down her legs. He takes one of hers in his and guides her out of the clothes pooled at her ankles, continuing to support her as he guides her into the tub. Laura sinks down under the water and bubbles, watching Bill as he gathers her clothes to put in the laundry, setting her shoes outside the door.

"I don't think anyone has ever undressed me like that," Laura tells him as he takes a seat on the edge of the tub, his back against the opposing wall.

"You're quite a treat to undress," Bill tells her. Laura pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around them as she rests her chin in the dip between them, looking at Bill. He watches different emotions flit across her face as she sits quietly.

"Cubit for your thoughts?"

"They cost a little more than that," Laura smiles, stretching her legs out and slipping back down under the water, "Did you ever get involved in Ha'la'tha?"

"No," Bill shakes his head, "Not that I wanted to, but my father would have crucified me. It's the whole reason he and my uncle moved to Caprica."

"You never got any tattoos."

"I identified more with Caprican life than Tauron," Bill tells her with a smile, "Why? Do you want me all loaded up with tattoos?"

"I don't know if I could handle how much more devastatingly sexy it would make you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You told me about your family, your dad, your sisters, your mom...but you haven't told me about your heritage, and now it seems you know way more about mine than I do yours."

"My parents were the first generation to move away from home. My mom's side of the family is from Aerilon, my dad's Virgon," Laura recounts, "They met in college, and the rest is history."

"Those are two very unlikely colonies meeting on Caprica."

"My mom always loved learning...She actually left Aerilon when she was a teenager to go to high school here. My dad also had a penchant for education."

"They have good schools on Virgon," Bill says, capturing some bubbles in his hand, squishing them.

"Mmm, but his family was also on Virgon."

"Are the Roslin's not a cuddly family?" Bill teases.

"It's just...a lot of BS...for a family. Have you ever been to the Laurel Highlands on Virgon?"

"No," Bill shakes his head.

"My family owns the Duchy of the Laurel Highlands...well my father's side of the family. Laurel fields as far as the eye can see. I used to love visiting when I was a kid."

"So, you're a Duchess?"

"Technically?" Laura shrugs, "I spend probably a total of a couple weeks a year there, donate 90% of the proceeds to charity...It's nothing to write home about..."

"So, Secretary of Education Duchess of Laurels Laura Roslin?" Laura rolls her eyes as her cheeks color.

"I'm sure you can see why I don't tell many people. It's embarrassing. How can I fight for things like equal education and healthcare being referred to as "Duchess of Laurels"...You can't. I think the first formal event we went to after the election I was introduced that way...I literally turned as red as the dress I was wearing. I hate it."

"You'll have to take me there some day."

"Deal," Laura smiles, "You going to spend the rest of the night sitting on the edge of the tub?"

"Would you like me to join you?"

"Only if you want to," Laura says, a small smile on her lips as she scoots forward. Bill undresses and slips into the tub behind her, some water sloshing out onto the floor.

"Oops," He says as he settles. Laura laughs and leans back against his chest, her arms resting on top of his.

"Don't worry about it."

"Already forgotten," Bill says as he turns his arms and hands face up, threading his fingers with Laura's. He presses his lips to her shoulder as he squeezes her hands. Laura tilts her head to the side at the presence of his lips, closing her eyes. Bill trails his lips along her shoulder to her neck, resting his nose against the curve and closing his eyes as he inhales her scent.

"This is heaven."

Bill moves their arms to wrap around Laura in response as his lips trail along the back of her neck to her other shoulder. Laura smiles and snuggles into his embrace. The two lay in contented peace until the bubbles disappear and the water starts to chill. Laura sits up and lets Bill out before taking his hand to stand. She leans over to pull the plug as Bill grabs two towels, handing one over to her before wrapping the other around his own waist. Laura dries herself off and runs a brush through her hair before pulling it into a messy bun on the top of her head. She grabs Bill's undershirt off the floor and tugs it on before going into the bedroom and sliding into the unmade bed, sprawling out. She watches Bill put his pajamas on, her chin resting on her forearms.

"Move in with me," Laura says as Bill turns around to get into bed.

"Move in with you?" Bill asks as he slides onto the sheets next to her. Laura nods as she rolls to lay on top of him, looking down at his face.

"You practically spend all of your shore leave here, the boys come here, you've already got a stack of stuff that you leave here...and I want you to."

"You think you're ready to put up with me full time?"

"Mmhm," Laura smiles, kissing Bill, "Very much so."

"I would like that, moving in with you."

"Good," Laura says kissing him again, "I have to go to into the office tomorrow, but you're welcome to start bringing stuff over."

"You busy over lunch?" Bill asks, his fingers trailing over her backside.

"Mmm, unfortunately. But we could do dinner if you wanted to come down, or I could get something on the way home."

"I can come meet you, what time?"

"Six ish?" Laura muses, slipping out of Bill's grasp and righting herself on the bed. Bill pulls the blankets up and wraps an arm around her waist after flicking the lights off.

"Sounds like a plan," He kisses her gently. Laura settles into his side, resting a hand on his chest as she sighs and closes her eyes, "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

[TBC]


	5. Chapter 5

Laura looks at the clock as she works on finishing up her makeup.

"Bill will you see if Cooper is here yet?" Laura calls out from the bathroom. She applies one last swipe of lipstick and a couple spritzes of perfume before taking a look in the mirror. She flips her curls over her shoulder as she turns off the light, taking a deep breath before heading out to the living room.

Bill turns around from the window when he hears the click of her heels on the floor. His eyes widen and he takes a deep swallow as he takes in her outfit, eyes darkening as they trail their way over her form. The strapless white dress draped over her form approvingly, brushing the floor to hide the forest green silk heels underneath. A gold and grey striped sash was wrapped around her waist accented by a matching green strip at the top and pinned together on her hip by a gold medallion with a laurel crown imprinted on it's facade.

"Good?" Laura smiles with a raised eyebrow.

"You...you look gorgeous," Bill tells her with a smile, taking a couple steps to meet her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. His fingers run along the fabric at her waist, "I recognize the gold and grey what's the green?"

"My family's. Mandatory at official state events," Laura says as a blush colors her cheeks and she runs her fingers over the sash across his chest, "You look quite dashing yourself. I don't think I've ever had such an appreciation for dress greys."

"Thank you. The car is outside."

"Then let the evening begin," Laura says, taking Bill's arm and following him out of the apartment to the transport waiting for them on the street below. Laura smiles as they approach the car.

"Hi Coop."

"Madame Secretary," The tall, muscled security guard smiles and bows slightly at her before opening the back door. Bill helps Laura in before taking a seat next to her. Cooper closes the door before going around to the front and getting in. Laura takes Bill's hand in hers and strokes his knuckles with her thumb gently.

"Thank you in advance for coming tonight."

"And miss this dress?" Bill smiles. Laura laughs and squeezes his hand.

"Keep that in mind later," Laura warns, watching the lights of Caprica City play through the window and over Bill's face. She leans over and kisses his cheek after a moment and smiles against his skin, "Just think you get to take it off later too."

Bill coughs and adjusts his seat as Laura chuckles, wiping lipstick from his skin. The two ride in a compatible silence until they arrive at the Presidential Residence. Laura looks out the window as their car slowly makes its way through the line progressing up the drive. Eventually their car comes to a firm stop and the back door is opened. Bill slips out and holds a hand out to Laura, helping her out. She smiles and stands, wrapping her arm around his as they walk inside, too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to the calls and whistles of the press corps. The couple make it through security before making their way to the ballroom.

"We'll be seated for dinner in about an hour, but for now, cocktails and mingling," Laura explains as they make their way to the bar. Laura orders their drinks, handing a whisky to Bill as she sips on her own.

"Commander, Madame Secretary," Laura turns around, a professional smile already forming on her face. Bill stands a little straighter, a hand still resting on Laura's back.

"Admiral Howser," Bill replies with a firm nod.

"Admiral," Laura greets as well, "Happy Colonial Day."

"Happy Colonial Day to you both as well. Making the most of your shore leave, Commander?" Howser grins at the couple menacingly.

"Every single one, Admiral. You should come up some time. I'm sure the crew would love to have you," Bill hits back.

Laura hides her grin in her drink as she takes another sip.

"How is the Galactica holding up?"

"Just docked for inspection. Passed with flying color," Bill says, a defensive tone in his voice. Laura covers the hand on her waist and smiles at Bill.

"There's someone I want to introduce you to," Laura tells Bill, "If you'll excuse us, Secretary."

Laura leads Bill away without waiting for a reply.

"I take it you're not best friends with him either?" Laura asks as they move through the room.

"Hardly. He's passed me over twice for Admiral. And yet the last time his fat frak of an ass even set foot on a battlestar was more than a decade ago," Bill tells her as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I think he thinks I'm exclusively after his budget. So not only is he not forgiving he's forever taking," Laura laments along with him.

"So how did Adar end up with someone as amazing as you and as horrible as Howser?" Bill asks.

"Howser is his wife's second cousin...for every position he took he had to give one...hence the imbalance," Laura explains, "I do what I can as clean as I can, but that doesn't mean politics isn't as dark as everyone thinks it is. Half of the people here are in someones pocket, especially the president...They get power hungry and forget the promises they made on the campaign trail."

"So why don't you run?"

"For president? I don't want to be in anyones pocket, except the kids and teachers of the Colonies...and you don't win on that."

"I think you'd make a great president," Bill tells Laura.

"And you would make a great Admiral," Laura says kissing Bill gently with a smile.

"Oh thank god an oasis of sanity," Mona declares as she sidles up to their group, looking as svelte as possible in a body hugging red dress, "You know I'm really starting to question if my little brother is right that these parties are better than the other ones I get invited to."

"You get to see me," Laura smiles.

"Very true, almost makes up for the whole evening," Mona smiles and wraps an arm around Bill, "I saw you chatting with Secretary Admiral Stick Up His Ass. How far is the stick up there today?"

"Mona!"

"What? Judging by how quickly you excused yourself, I think we are all in agreement that there is a stick up his ass. What I want to know is how far the stick is up his ass so I can enjoy my Colonial Day and see how much further I can shove it up there."

"How many more times are you going to say 'stick up his ass' tonight?"

"How many more times do you want me to say 'stick up his ass'?" Mona counters with a grin, "You know I bet if Bill made friends with Rich, Howser could find himself seatless next year."

"No thanks," Bill says, "Desk jobs are not my cup of tea...especially political ones."

"You could get an office next to Lauraaaa," Mona sing songs.

"Okay, where is the vat of ambrosia that you drowned in before you got here?"

"I'm insulted," Mona says, attempting to straighten her face before bursting into giggles again. Laura narrows her eyes at her friend and Mona rolls her eyes, shoving Laura out to the balcony, Bill following behind them, thoroughly confused. Mona shuts the door and pulls the drapes, turning around and looking at Bill, a remarkably serious look on her face. "Bill, are you trustworthy?"

"Am I trustworthy?"

"That was the question."

"I'd like to think so," Bill replies, his face the epitome of confusion.

"Good," Mona grins, her face brightening up. She rustles around in her clutch for a moment before victoriously pulling out a baggie with three joints in it, one partially smoked.

"Ta da!"

"Oh my god you didn't."

"Oh come on Laur, it's practically tradition at this point," Mona says.

"How did you even get those past security?"

"Left them here yesterday when I stopped by to do the seating," Mona answers before opening the baggie. She puts the partially smoked one in her mouth before handing one to Laura and offering one to Bill, "Trust me. It makes this whole night way, way better."

Bill takes the proffered hand rolled cigarette, running it under his nose for a quick whiff before letting out an approving hum.

"Geminese?"

"I'm surprised, Commander, you know your contraband," Mona quips before lighting hers, tossing the lighter to Laura as she takes a deep inhale. Laura lights her with a practiced hand before handing the lighter over to Bill. Bill lights his and hands the lighter back before taking a long drag.

"Been a while," Bill comments as he exhales in a cloud of smoke. Laura hums as she exhales, leaning her back against the railing of the balcony.

"We've made it a bit of a tradition over the last few Colonial Days," Mona explains as she smokes, "At the bare minimum it makes the fireworks that much better, at the best it makes this entire shindig bearable."

"There's fireworks?"

"No expense spared for the wealthy to celebrate the unification of the human race," Laura chimes in, "You can see them from the festival downtown though."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. I made Richard change the launch site after the first one. If we were going to have this hoity toity party and not have the usual thing down on the Riverwalk I wasn't going to let the kids suffer for their president's arrogance. Some of them that's a constant thing they have to look forward to, every year...fireworks, down on the Riverwalk, on Colonial Day, no matter what," Laura explains, taking a last inhale before dragging off the embers at the end of her cigarette. She exhales as she tucks the remains into the bodice of her dress, "Shall we?"

Bill does the same with his own cigarette, tucking it in his pocket before offering his arm to her. The trio moves back inside, finding their table and taking their seats. Laura rests her hand on Bill's leg as she grabs the glass of champagne at her place setting, taking a small sip.

Bill covers her hand and squeezes gently as he looks around, people continuing to mill about and mingle. The hum of the room is broken as the band takes up the colonial anthem. Laura puts her glass down and stands, pulling Bill up as she does. The quorum members from each colony are lead into the room before Richard is announced.

The president strides into the room with his wife on his arm. Elizabeth Brim Adar, a svelte brunette with a length of curls running down her back. Her trim body hugged by a deep blue silk gown, doing nothing to conceal the bump at her middle. The music comes to an end and Richard smiles charmingly at the room, clapping his hands.

"Happy Colonial Day!" He calls out.

"Happy Colonial day!" The majority of the crowd replies.

"Eat, drink, be merry. Enjoy this great day celebrating our Twelve Colonies," The president tells everyone, before leading his wife to their table. Laura looks over as they sit back down, noticing that she had a direct line of site to Richard from their table, only one separating them. She looks over at Bill and squeezes his hand.

"You mind switching spots with me?"

"Not at all," Bill says, standing and pulling his chair out her before pushing it in and sitting back down in Laura's vacated seat.

"Thank you," Laura smiles and kisses him gently before looking at Mona. She tilts her head before reaching over and snapping her fingers in front of the blonde's face a couple times. Mona shakes her head as she snaps out of her reverie, smiling at Laura.

"Sorry."

"Centerpiece that fascinating?"

* * *

Laura leans into Bill as they wait for the fireworks to start. Bill presses a gentle kiss against her temple as his arm wraps around her waist. Laura rests her arm over his, a small smile playing on her lips. A small pop resounds through the air signaling the start of the fireworks and everyones head shifts to look up at the sky as the first burst of light explodes. Part of the way through the display Laura turns her head back to look at Bill.

"Are you ready to go?"

"You don't want to finish?" Bill inquires, concerned.

"No, I'd much rather finish my night out with you, at home, away from the eyes of people that I find mildly detestable," Laura smiles and kisses him.

"Well who am I to deny such a wonderful proposition," Bill responds. Laura turns around and takes his hand, heading towards the door back inside. She stops by Mona on the way and whispers in her ear before pressing a parting kiss to her cheek and leading Bill back inside, heading for the exit.

Laura wraps her arms around Bill as they wait for their car, pressing her lips to his, a slight hunger surfacing as she stands up taller to force her lips harder against his. Bill's arm snakes back around her waist as he kisses her back eagerly. Laura pulls away as their car starts to pull up, pausing to whisper in Bill's ear.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress," She giggles before getting into the car. Bill follows her and pulls the door shut before the car starts to move. Laura uses her foot to hit the button to roll the partition up before slipping into Bill's lap and pulling his lips to hers again. Bill kisses her back hungrily, his hips rocking up against hers teasingly.

Laura hums into the kiss, tangling her fingers into his hair as she rocks back against him more forcefully. Bill's hands trail down her legs and under the dress, gripping her hips. His fingers run back and forth with a searching probe a couple times before he pulls away from her lips.

"You seem to be missing your underwear, Madame Secretary."

"Can they be missing if they were never there?" Laura poses as she kisses Bill again gently, trailing her lips teasingly over his jaw to nibble on his ear. Her hands run down his arms, pausing at his waist to undo his belt and lower his fly.

"Laura," Bill warns, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Laura nods as she smiles against the skin of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin as her hand slips into his pants.

"I want you. I want to do this," Laura tells Bill as she strokes him, "Unless you don't want to."

"You know damn well I want to," Bill growls as he rocks against her hand.

"Then enjoy," Laura hums into his ear as she shifts her hips and sinks down on him with a soft groan. Bill lifts his hips into hers, his grip on her tightening as he turns his head and captures her lips in a heated kiss. Laura braces her hands against the car seat as she kisses him back hungrily, her hips moving at an equally hungry pace. Bill breaks their kiss, his forehead resting against hers as he bucks against her.

"I've missed you so much," Laura whispers as she gazes into Bill's eyes.

"I'm right here," Bill murmurs back, his hands guiding her pace. Laura buries her face into his shoulder, moaning softly. Bill rests his head against her shoulder, panting heavily as they race towards the finish line. Laura's nails reflexively dig into the leather of the interior as she crushes herself against Bill with a moan suppressing bite to his shoulder as her orgasm shoots through her body. Bill arches up against her, swallowing his own groan as he cums right along with her.

Laura releases her grip on the leather and Bill's shoulder as she sinks against him, panting softly. Bill moves his hands out from beneath her dress and runs them up her back, stroking over the silky fabric. Laura chuckles as she sits up fully a moment later, looking down at Bill and cupping his face in her hands.

"I guess I definitely couldn't wait to get out of this dress," She grins before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "I love you."

"Mmm...I love you too," Bill says as he kisses her back, the car coming to a stop a moment later. Laura shifts off of Bill's lap and tucks him back into his pants before getting out of the car, beating Cooper to the punch.

"Thanks, Coop," Laura says with a smile before heading inside. Bill climbs out of the car and gives the young man a nod as he follows Laura. Cooper shakes his head with a grin and shuts the door behind them before going back around to his side.

* * *

[TBC]


	6. Chapter 6

Laura sneezes into the tissue in her hand and sighs as she blows her nose again. She tosses the tissue as she passes a trash can before pushing her way into the gym. Judging by the number of people sweating it was probably good that she had a stuffy nose at the moment. She looks around and makes her way over to the boxing ring in the back corner, her heels sinking into the foam on the floor.

Laura offers a wave and a smile to Saul who was his usual frowny self on the other side of the ring, hanging on the ropes. Laura leans against the ropes and watches as Bill clocks Lee in the face, catching the young cadet by surprise.

"Not all of your opponents are going to be right handed, you've got to keep both sides up," Laura offers, laughing as Lee gets a gut shot in when Bill looks over at her, "And you need to keep your focus, Commander."

Bill calls time and takes off his gloves before taking out his mouth guard. Lee spits out his guard into his glove and smiles at Laura.

"Hi Laura," He greets.

"Hi Lee. You should probably put some ice on that," Laura tells him, indicating his swelling brow. She looks up at Bill and smiles as he leans over the rope.

"You sound stuffy," Bill comments as he starts to undo his wraps.

"Good to see you too," Laura teases before sneezing again, "Ugh. I've been sick all gods damn week. Frakking Saggitarons. How has your week been?"

"Good. Little lonely without you," Bill tells her. Laura smiles genuinely back at him.

"I missed you too. We just got back, I thought I'd swing by and say hi on my way home. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Mmm, probably going to hit the weights a bit, 'nother hour at least?"

"Okay, call me before you get in the shower and I'll call in some dinner for you to pick up on the way home?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bill smiles. Laura leans over to look at Lee and Saul.

"You two are welcome to come over for dinner as well," She tells them before pressing a kiss to Bill's hand, "Wash that."

"Yes, sir."

"I mean it!" Laura calls out as she heads for the exit, sneezing once more as she breezes out the door, "I don't want you getting sick!"

* * *

Bill opens the door and steps inside, smiling at Laura as he kicks his shoes off. Laura looks up from the book in her lap and smiles at him.

"Lee and Saul too cool for us?"

"Apparently," Bill jokes as he drops down onto the couch next to her, setting their dinner on the table, "I guess Lee has some hot date tonight."

"Oh really?" Laura says with interest as she marks her page before leaning forward to start unpacking the bag. She hands Bill his before taking hers and opening it up with a content hum.

"Yeah, some girl named...Kara, I think? I don't know she's in his recruitment class. He seems pretty smitten."

"Are kids still getting smitten with others these days?" Laura grins before taking a sip of the broth from the container.

"Lee definitely is," Bill says as he starts in on his own food, "How was your trip?"

"Good. Nothing special," Laura smiles, "The weather on Scorpia is quite delicious, though."

"Mmm, you think that runny nose of your is going to be gone before we leave."

"Damn well better be," Laura replies before promptly sneezing. She sighs and wipes her nose before continuing to eat, "Thank you for picking up dinner."

"Thank you for calling and ordering," Bill replies with a smile, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"What else have you been doing this week besides beating Lee up?"

"Zak and I have met him at the gym a few times, we went to the Bucs game on Wednesday...Worked on my ship a little bit..." Bill shrugs as he trails off.

Laura sets her empty container on the table and leans into Bill's side, resting her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

"I did miss you while I was gone, almost too much...I think it was worse knowing you were here and I was the one gone," Laura says as she pulls her legs up onto the couch. Bill wraps an arm around her and continues to eat with one hand.

"I missed you too, it was weird being here without you. I think I've gotten used to you over the last year."

"Oh yeah?" Laura grins and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Mmhm, very much so," Bill smiles at her, stroking her shoulder gently.

"I've gotten quite used to you as well, Commander," Laura comments as she closes her eyes, snuggling up, "Mmm I can't wait to finally go on that damn vacation with you."

* * *

Laura teasingly trails the cold beer bottle up Bill's bare chest as she gets back to their seats on the beach. Bill jumps at the cold condensation, taking the bottle from her and setting it in the sand.

"You're so mean sometimes," He complains playfully.

"I am not," Laura says as she drops down into the chair next to Bill, taking a sip of her own beer. She stretches out her legs, digging her toes into the sand as she basks in the Scorpian sun. Laura looks over, catching his eyes following a drip of sweat from her neck down her chest. She grabs the droplet on her finger and points at him, "Keep calling me mean and let's see if you get inside this bikini again."

"See, mean," Bill teases, leaning over to nip at her finger. Laura pulls her finger back and pokes his nose, leaning the rest of the way to press her lips to his.

"Mmm, I'm glad we finally got to do this," Laura says, leaning back in her chair and taking another drink out of the brown bottle.

"Agreed. It's been years since I've been here. I forgot how beautiful it was," Bill comments. Laura hums in agreement, closing her eyes to the lap of the tide against the beach. Bill quietly gets up and goes to stand behind her chair, holding his beer above her. He tips the bottle slowly and pours the amber liquid out over her chest. Laura squeals and shoots up, knocking the bottle out of his hand.

"BILL!" Laura yells, the amber liquid running down her front as she flings her own bottle in his direction, soaking him, "You frakking frakker!"

Bill laughs as she swipes at the remnant foam frantically.

"Looks like we got dirty...we should probably go change," Bill suggests with a predatory look in his eyes, walking the couple steps to Laura. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her close, kissing her hungrily. Laura thumps him on the chest with a fist before starting to melt into his grasp, kissing him back. She forcefully pushes him away with a narrow eyed look, pushing him back towards their bungalow.

"You. Poured. Beer. On me."

"I did."

"To get in my pants."

"Pretty much."

"I should punish you."

"That's what I was hoping for," Bill grins as he steps inside, the back of his legs running into the bed. Laura forcefully pushes him down, straddling his hips. She leans down and runs her tongue up the middle of his chest before capturing his lips. She kisses him hungrily as she teasingly undulates her hips against his. Bill groans into her mouth as he raises his hips against hers, his fingers tugging at the strings on her bottoms before moving onto her top. He tugs both scraps of fabric away from her body, tossing them onto the floor.

Laura sits up on her knees and pushes down his swim trunks before sitting astride his abs with an evil grin. She bites teasingly at his chin as she moves her lips south, an adventurous tongue laving around his nipple before she sinks her teeth into his pec. Bill hisses and arches up against her. Laura soothes the bite with a soft kiss, continuing to press kisses down his abs and teasingly dipping a tongue into his navel. She nuzzles her nose against his hip, biting the protruding bone.

"Gods, Laura."

"Punishing remember?" She murmurs against his skin. Her hand moves up his thigh before grasping his erection and stroking it languidly as she looks up at him with hooded eyes, her mouth poised to take him in. Bill swallows hard as he watches her. Laura grins evilly at him before darting her tongue out to taste his head, immediately taking his length in her mouth.

Bill groans and sinks back down to the bed, his fingers tangling in her hair. Laura swallows his cock, her tongue working over the thick vein on the underside. She pulls back and suckles at the head, dipping her tongue into it's weeping opening before pulling away. She swipes her tongue over her bottom lip as she looks at him hungrily. Laura trails her fingers down his chest, bracing her hands on his abs before lifting her hips and sinking down on his length with a long moan.

Bill arches up to meet her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Laura leans down and kisses him hungrily, her forehead resting against his as her hips rock in a tantalizing motion.

"I'll never get tired of feeling you inside me," She murmurs softly before kissing him again. Bill squeezes her hips as he moves with her.

"I don't know that I would ever get tired of being inside you," He tells her quietly as thunder rumbles outside and a breeze blows through the room, rain starting to pitter patter against the roof. Laura pushes herself up, resting her palms on his pecs as she increases the speed of her movements. She bites her lip as she flashes dark eyes at Bill, small moans making their way out of the back of her throat. She clenches him tight as she pulls up, letting go as she moves her hips back down, groaning.

Bill grips her hips and pulls her hard down against him as he pushes up against her, their hips crashing together. Laura gasps and moans, grinding back against him.

"Gods, Bill!"

"I'm with you," Bill tells Laura pulling her back down and kissing her hungrily. He flips them over, bracing his hands next to her hand but not breaking their kiss. Laura moans into his mouth as her hips surge up against his, her ankles locking around his waist. She tangles her fingers in his hair, dragging him closer as she tightens her legs. She shudders as a strong breeze blows through the room, tearing her lips away from Bill's.

"I'm so close," She whispers as she looks up at him.

"I know," Bill tells her, shifting his weight to one arm. He skims his hand down her body, slipping it between them. He teasingly runs his fingers through her curls before slipping his fingers between her folds, massaging her clit. Laura's eyes close and she arches her back as his fingers move.

"Yessss, right there," She says with a light moan. Bill grins and continues to massage, rocking his hips harder and deeper into hers. Laura pants as she feels her core start to tighten, her lip slipping back between her teeth. She squeezes her legs tighter and crumples the sheets beneath them in her hands, crying out as she feels her desire snap, her orgasm thrumming through her veins. Bill groans as she clamps down around him, burying himself in her depths as his own orgasm shoots through his body.

Laura's legs loosen and she whimpers tugging Bill down to lay on top of her. She kisses his temple as she nuzzles his ear. She tugs his earlobe gently before smiling serenely.

"You...are amazing."

"So are you," Bill says, turning his head and capturing her lips. He rolls them so they're laying side by side, his fingers running up Laura's back to tangle in her hair, cradling her close.

"I love you," Laura whispers as she smiles at Bill, "Even when you spill beer on me."

"I love you too," Bill smiles back, "Even when I'm spilling beer on you."

"We should go on vacation more often."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Bill says with a yawn.

Laura yawns back and buries her face into Bill's neck, snuggling closer. They both fall asleep to the sound of the rain against the roof.

* * *

Laura leans against Bill as she threads their fingers together while they walk the path from their bungalow to the main resort.

"So a whole year...regret going into that bookshop yet?"

"Not yet," Bill grins at Laura, squeezing her hand. How could he possibly have any regrets about taking the tantalizing red head up on her offer to talk about a book that had lead to the best year of his life hands down?

"Me either," Laura echoes, leaning over to kiss him quickly, "I'm glad I stuck around that week, and I am very glad I ran into you, and even more glad that you called me when you came back."

"You sound very glad."

"I am. Very glad, very in love," Laura smiles at him.

"Me too," Bill tells her as they change their path to walk towards the restaurant they had made reservations at. Bill gives his name at the host stand, resting his hands on Laura's hips as they wait, before following her and the hostess to their seats. He pulls out Laura's chair and pushes her in before taking a seat across from her. Laura smiles at him and takes his hand, squeezing softly.

"This is nice," Laura comments as they are left alone.

"It is, we don't do it enough."

"Mmm...I do enjoy our private time together though," Laura grins with a wink. Bill grins back and chuckles.

"We do have fun."

"We do," Laura says, kissing his hand gently, the tip of her tongue darting out playfully. Bill growls in the back of his throat, breaking his eyes from hers as their waiter comes over brandishing two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Laura lets Bill's hand go as she sits back in her seat a bit, a smile playing on her lips.

"I might have done a little pre work," Bill grins.

"I like a man that plans ahead," Laura says, picking her glass up. Bill grabs his own glass and Laura clinks hers against his, "To us."

"To us, happy anniversary," Bill says as he takes a sip. Laura takes a sip as well, humming happily.

"Happy anniversary, Commander," Laura leans across the table, pressing her lips to his, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bill says as she pulls away. Laura sits back down and smiles, her foot running up his leg under the table. Bill winks at her with a grin.

The two work their way through their dinner before dessert is brought out. Laura's face lights up as a thick slice of chocolate cheesecake is set down between them with two forks. Bill dismisses the waiter with a shake of the head when he asks if they need anything else before picking up one of the forks. He spears a piece of the cake before holding it out to Laura.

"You ordered my favorite," Laura says, looking at him with eyes full of adoration.

"Seemed like a good choice."

"How...did I get so lucky to find you?" Laura asks with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm glad you did," Bill says, shifting the fork closer to her. Laura leans forward and takes the proffered bite, chewing it over slowly with a smile, "Good?"

"Delicious," Laura confirms, grabbing the other fork to feed Bill a bite. The two alternate their way through the piece, before Bill feeds Laura the last bite. He sets his fork down and reaches across the table, swiping a bit of chocolate off her lip making Laura laugh softly, "Hey that was my midnight snack."

"Oh, sorry," Bill teases, offering his thumb to her, "Want it back?"

"Mmm, yes," Laura says, taking his wrist in her hand and pulling his thumb back to her mouth, gently licking off the chocolate he had wiped off. Bill's eyes darken as she works her tongue around the tip of his thumb for a moment before releasing it, a grin playing on her lips.

"I was right earlier, you are mean."

"You like mean," Laura winks.

"Maybe," Bill smiles before standing up, offering a hand out to her, "Ready?"

"Always," Laura smiles, taking his hand and standing up. Bill wraps her arm around his and leads her out of the restaurant, "I say Mr. Adama...it was quite a successful evening."

"The night is young, Ms. Roslin," Bill tells her as they walk.

"Oh?"

"Mmm, quite young, depending how this goes," Bill smiles and kisses her gently. Laura pauses and responds to his kiss, groaning quietly before pulling back.

"I'll admit I'm intrigued."

"I can work with that," Bill smiles as they begin to walk again. He guides them towards their bungalow but turns down a different path part of the way back.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise," Bill replies.

"Bill, you're really heightening my expectations," Laura warns him, "How are we possibly going to top this next year?"

"Let me worry about that," Bill says as he brings her in front of him, covering her eyes with his hands. Laura pauses momentarily before continuing forward with less than confident footing. Soon, Bill stops her at the edge of the beach, "Ok, keep them closed."

"Alright," Laura says apprehensively. Bill leads her further onto the beach before stopping her. Laura bites her lip as she hears him rustling around - a look of confusion taking over her face.

"Okay, open," Bill says finally. Laura opens her eyes and blinks rapidly a couple times to adjust her eyes to the near darkness they were in, only lit by the moon and a few dozen candles nestled in the sand. Her head swivels around for a moment, looking for Bill before noticing him kneeling in front of her.

"What are you..." Laura asks, trailing off as Bill opens his hand to reveal a box sitting in his palm. She swallows hard as her heart starts to beat faster, her hands starting to shake as they hang limply at her side. Bill smiles softly at her, reaching out and taking one of her hands in his, squeezing supportively.

"Relax," He murmurs, kissing her knuckles gently, "I know this might seem kind of cheesy...but I couldn't think of any time soon when we were going to have another opportunity at something like this."

"I can live with cheesy," Laura giggles, tears already rolling down her face. Bill laughs as well, smiling up at her.

"I want to come home to you every day, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I feel things for you that I don't know that I've ever felt for anyone in my life. You have completely and utterly infiltrated every ounce of my heart and my soul," Bill tells her earnestly, "The second I leave, all I can think about is being with you again...I love you."

"I love you too," Laura replies quietly.

"Will you marry me?" Bill asks. Laura nods enthusiastically, dropping down to her knees and pressing her lips to Bill's. She pulls back and grins at him, a small laughing sob escaping her.

"Yes...of course, a million times yes," She says before kissing him again. He smiles into their kiss and rests his forehead against hers. Laura grins at him and strokes his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"You are quite full of surprises, Commander."

"Only for you," Bill smiles. He opens the ring box and hands it to her, "Also for you."

"Bill," Laura whispers as she looks at the ring nestled inside. A silver band woven into multiple vines nestling a sizable stone of swirling blues and greens, "It's gorgeous."

"Piconese Aquacyte," Bill says as he takes the ring out before slipping it onto her finger, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's...absolutely perfect," Laura smiles as she watches the stone sparkle in the light of the candles, "The blue...it's almost the color of your eyes."

"I know. I spent quite a while looking for the right stone...the green reminds me of yours," He tells Laura, smiling at her, "I love your eyes."

"I love yours," Laura smiles, pressing a kiss to his temple. Bill stands and helps her up, walking her over to a blanket that was laid out a few steps away. He pushes her to sit down gently before sinking down next to her. Laura nestles into his side with a content hum, gazing up at the stars, "I think this is shaping up to be a fine vacation, Commander."

* * *

Laura looks at her watch as they stand in line waiting to get on their transport.

"We should get back at dinner time...what time do you have to leave tomorrow?" She asks as she turns to look at Bill.

"We shove off at noon, so about eight," Bill tells her, resting a hand on her waist. Laura tilts her head as she looks up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"So, why don't we get up early and I can make you breakfast...we can have a lazy night in tonight. Maybe pick up a movie."

"Sounds like a good ending to a great week away," Bill smiles, leaning down to kiss her.

"I can't believe you're going to be gone for four months..."

"It's going to be rough," Bill agrees, stepping forward as the line moves, "It's going to be long."

"You're really selling this, Bill," Laura says wryly.

" _But_ I'm going to come back. And we pick up where we left off. I'm going to come back and kiss you and love you, and never let you go."

"Until you have to leave again."

"Laura..."

"I know...I'm sorry...it's just been such a great week. I do actually like spending all my time with you otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to marry you," Laura says, turning around and leaning against Bill as they continue to wait, "I miss you when you're gone."

"I know. I miss you too," Bill says, resting his chin on top of her head as his hand absentmindedly strokes her hip. The two shuffle forward in line until they get to the front, handing over their tickets before boarding the transport. Bill tucks both of their bags into the overhead before sitting down next to Laura, she rests her hand on his thigh after getting out her book and starting to read.

"What are you reading?" Bill asks, tipping the cover up.

"Searider Falcon...I found it in some of the books you brought over," Laura answers, looking over at him with a smile, "It seemed pretty well loved so I thought I would give it a try."

"It's my favorite," Bill tells her, "You chose well."

"Good," Laura kisses his cheek before turning back to the book.

* * *

Bill looks away from his paper work on his desk as the comm rings. He picks up the handset holding it to his ear.

"Adama," He says gruffly.

"Commander, we're receiving communication from base, should I put them through?"

"Yes, put them through," Bill says taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes as he listens to the clicks while the call transfers over, "This is Commander Adama."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." Bill sits up straighter as he hears Laura's voice on the other end of the call.

"Laura?"

"The one and only."

"How did you...?" Bill asks, leaning back in his chair.

"I pulled a few strings, exchanged a few favors..." Laura lists off, "It was worth it to just talk to you."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, very much," Bill looks at his watch, "What time is it there?"

"Little after nine. I'm in this big lonely bed, all by myself."

"What are you wearing?" Bill teases with a flirtatious tone.

"One of the t-shirts you left here. Still smells like you..." Laura tells him, a tearful thickness making it's way into her voice.

"Laur," Bill drawls quietly, closing his eyes at the raw sadness in her voice, "Two more months. We're at the halfway point."

"I know, sorry," She sniffles loudly and sighs, "How is it going?"

"Good."

"Anything interesting?"

"Just a bunch of stars," Bill smiles, resting his chin on his hand, "I think the crew is enjoying themselves. So it's not a complete lost cause."

"Good," Laura smiles, "Did you take Searider Falcon with you?"

"I did."

"I wasn't done with it."

"I know," Bill smiles, looking at the book on the corner of his desk, "I've never actually finished it."

"I thought it was your favorite."

"It is, doesn't mean I have to finish it."

"Why haven't you though?"

"I don't want the story to end," Bill admits, grabbing the book and finding her book mark, opening to the page, "Want me to read to you?"

"I think that's exactly what I want right now," Laura says, rustling around a bit, "Okay, ready."

Bill chuckles and leans back in his chair, putting the phone between his ear and shoulder before starting to read. After a while he only hears soft breathing on the other end and closes the book, setting it back on the desk. He closes his eyes and listens for a while before sighing softly and hanging up the phone.

* * *

[TBC]


	7. Chapter 7

Bill takes the stairs two at a time with his rucksack over his shoulder. He was finally home after his four month stint out and he intended to spend every minute of it with Laura. When he had left they had had a fight on the way to the air field. Their phone call had alleviated some of the pain he felt by leaving her that way. She was supposed to be taking the week off and they were going to try to get out of town if possible. When he gets to the apartment he finds a note with his name taped to the door. He tugs it down and flips it open before starting to read.

 _Bill,_

 _I'm glad you made it home alright. I have the rest of the week off but I had to go in today to finish up a few things. The laundry is open and there is some beer in the fridge. Meet me at the Riverwalk at 5 and we can get dinner._

 _Love, Laura_

Bill opens the door and takes a deep breath once he's inside, dropping the sack onto the ground. It smelled like her, a smell he couldn't get off his mind most days. He takes his boots off and sets them next to the door before carrying his laundry to the small mudroom. He gets a load started and grabs a beer before heading for the shower. He cranks the water on and undresses before stepping under the hot spray. Bill proceeds to take a leisurely shower before getting out and wrapping one of Laura's fluffy towels around his waist. He wipes the steam off the mirror before getting out the few shaving supplies he had left behind previously, trimming up his five 'o clock shadow.

Bill adds his fatigues to the pile of laundry before going to the bedroom. He opens one of his drawers and gets out a fresh pair of underwear and an outfit before getting dressed. He hangs up his towel and goes out to the living room, flipping the tv on as he sinks down onto the couch with a happy sigh. Bill continues to do his laundry and works his way through a few tv shows as well as the newspaper before looking down at his watch and realizing he should leave now to meet Laura on time. He turns the tv off and rinses out his beer bottle, putting it in the recycling bin. He grabs his small ring of keys as well as his cell phone, before he slips his shoes on and leaves the apartment. Bill makes sure to lock the door before making his way back down the stairs he had come up a few hours earlier. He walks the few blocks to the ministry building at a brisk pace before rounding the Riverwalk's water feature and going to take a seat at the spot they usually met up at.

Laura hitches her bag over her shoulder as her heels clack across the stone steps while she makes her way to the Riverwalk. Her eyes apprehensively scan the area before finding the familiar head of thick black hair sitting on their usual bench. She approaches the bench from behind and sets her bag down quietly before covering Bill's eyes with her hands.

"Girlfriend or Cylon?" Laura muses with a jovial voice. Bill smiles and lifts a hand to prod at her fingers.

"I don't know, pretty fleshy for a cylon. So I'm going to say girlfriend…" He answers, pulling her hands away from his eyes. Laura laughs and leans down, pressing a kiss to his cheek from behind before rounding the bench. Bill stands and pulls her into his arms in a crushing hug. Laura wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest, enjoying the closeness for a moment until Bill pushes her back, holding her at arms length with a questioning look in his eyes. She bites her lip with a bit of apprehension as she watches Bill's eyes immediately flick to scan her body before widening quite perceptibly as she smoothes her hands over a slightly rounded belly barely hidden under the blue tank top she was wearing.

"Surprise," She says quietly. She tilts her head slightly as she watches him gape at her stomach like a fish, mouth opening and closing a few times before clamping shut. It was very similar to how she had reacted when she had taken the test a couple months before. He swallows hard before looking up at her and finally managing to form a few words.

"You're…pregnant?" Bill manages to choke out. Laura nods with a wide grin, stroking her stomach again as she watches him, "We…We're pregnant?"

Laura nods again, stepping closer to him. Bill puts his hands on her waist, taking a seat back on the bench and leveling his eyes at her stomach. Laura continues to let him process before gently running a hand through his hair, guiding his eyes up to hers.

"Bill?" Bill looks up at her with awed but confused blue eyes. Laura strokes his cheek gently, "I know you want to ask that dumb question."

"How?" Bill practically shouts. Laura laughs and takes his hand in hers and threads their fingers together.

"The medication they gave me after I got that bug on Saggitaron conflicted with my birth control…before we went to Scorpia. It didn't really seem like something to tell you over the phone and I..."

Bill silences Laura by tugging her into his lap and pressing his lips to hers, waiting a moment before deepening the kiss. Laura hums happily as she tightens her hand in his, kissing him back. Bill pulls away a moment later, resting his forehead against hers.

"All I've been thinking about since I left is seeing you again…I love you, Laur, wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't," He tells her quietly. Laura's nose wrinkles slightly as her eyes start to tear up.

"I love you too...So you're happy about this?"

"I am a lot of things at the moment. Happy is definitely one of them. Shocked is definitely one of them…but good shocked," Bill says. He untangles his hand from hers and splays it over her stomach, his large hand practically covering the entire bulge. Laura covers his hand and pulls her lips away from his with a small smile. Bill smiles back at her, his thumb stroking absentmindedly, "Everything is okay?"

"Yeah, tip top shape, both of us," Laura assures him with a nod, "Are you hungry? We can go get dinner or we can go home and cook..."

"I think dinner out sounds perfect, we need to celebrate," Bill comments with a grin. He helps Laura up before standing, threading his fingers with hers as he takes her hand in his.

"How's everything been on Galactica?" Laura asks, leaning into Bill a bit as they walk.

"Good, no complaints. We are picking up a batch of new graduates while we're here, so that might be changing."

"Mmm. How many?"

"Couple hundred," Bill says as he opens a restaurant door for Laura, following her inside. He holds up two fingers to the hostess before they follow her back to a table. Bill pulls out Laura's chair for her, pushing her in when she sits down before taking the seat across from her, "You should come up some time when we're docked. Day tour."

"Right now I wouldn't trust myself not to throw up all over the heavy," Laura comments wryly, a blush covering her cheeks. Bill frowns and strokes her hand.

"Nauseous?"

"Not for the most part, little bit in the morning…but we went to Aerilon a couple weeks ago for a speech, and I don't know that Richard has forgiven me for ruining his favorite shoes after we jumped," Laura tells him, her blush deepening as she looks down at the menu. Bill chuckles and squeezes her hand.

"That a girl." Laura rolls her eyes at his obvious disdain for her boss.

"I hate to bring the mood down…but what does your schedule look like?" Laura asks, closing her menu after deciding what she wanted to order.

"We pick up the recruits this week, spend a couple weeks out with them and then come back. Inevitably even after making it all the way through school and training, we lose quite a few. That will be a long weekend before we go back out…" Bill trails off.

"How long?" Laura asks, apprehension filling her tone.

"Supposed to be until fleet week."

"That's another four months!" Laura exclaims.

"I know, I know. I will look at the schedule when I get back and see what I can do," Bill squeezes Laura's hand reassuringly, stroking the back of it with his thumb, "God knows I have the vacation. But don't worry."

Laura nods and smiles weakly. The two of them look up as their waiter comes over, setting down a couple glasses of water.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, how are you guys doing tonight?"

"Good," Bill answers with a smile, closing his own menu.

"Are you ready to order or do you still need a few moments?"

"I think we can order," Bill looks at Laura for confirmation. Laura nods with a smile as she takes a sip of her water. Bill glances at the menu quickly before handing it over as he rattles off his order. Laura hands her own menu over as she orders with a small smile. The waitress nods with a smile as she writes everything down before heading off towards the kitchen. Laura takes another drink of her water before tossing her hair over her shoulder as she smiles at Bill.

"So, what do you want to do this week? I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, but we could leave for the cabin afterwards. Are you going to see the boys at all?"

"Zak doesn't have school on Friday and Lee has a free evening. I was thinking we could have at least have dinner together. Zak mentioned something about the Delphi game too."

"I think that sounds fun," Laura says, toeing out of her shoes underneath the table, "I think you guys deserve a nice day together."

"You don't want to join us?"

"I think Zak deserves a nice afternoon with you without me lingering around, you are the one he hasn't seen for four months. It'll give me time to make dinner."

"You don't have to cook."

"I want to. We'll leave tomorrow for the cabin and come back Thursday night. You can spend Friday with Zak and we'll have dinner with both of the boys that night. Sounds like the perfect excuse to have a girls day with Mona," Laura winks.

"How has she been?" Bill asks after Laura's best friend.

"She's been good. Dating some lawyer from Canceron - total tool," Laura comments, "She's excited about the baby…I think I was deaf for a few minutes from the squeal she let out. I've already had to fend off her going retail crazy."

* * *

Laura moans as she grips at the opposing edge of the table, Bill frakking her eagerly from behind right over the kitchen table.

"Oh gods, harder," Laura begs, grinding back against him. Bill tangles his fingers in her hair, pulling gently. Laura groans as Bill's thrusts come faster before he buries himself into her depths groaning her name as he cums hard.

"Yes!" Laura calls out as her own release floods her body. She rests, panting for a moment before pushing herself up with a slight wince, no longer finding comfort on her stomach, "Sorry. Do you mind if we move?"

Bill slips out from behind Laura, pulling her up with a supportive hand. Laura straightens out her skirt and smiles at him.

"Don't ever apologize for being intoxicating," Bill tells her as he kisses her hungrily. Laura kisses him back, running her hands up his chest.

"Yes, sir," Laura smiles, taking Bill's hand and tugging him towards the bedroom. Bill undresses Laura and himself before climbing into bed behind her. Laura teasingly grinds her hips back against his, looking back at him with a look only describable as desire filled playfulness, "I didn't say we had to stop."

"Four months, we're no where near being done," Bill growls as his hips rock into hers, an arm slipping around her waist.

"Good," Laura moans as she reaches back and tangles her fingers in his hair, "I don't ever want to be done with you."

Later in the evening, Laura groans as she sinks down to Bill's chest panting heavily. Bill's hands run down her back and over her backside, holding her close.

"Oh gods, that's it…I can't. I have to tap out," Laura moans as she slides off of him. Bill kisses her forehead and hums happily.

"There's always tomorrow," Bill teases. Laura laughs and pushes herself up again, looking down at him.

"There is, we'll need to pace ourselv…," Laura trails off as she notices a swath of black across his shoulder. Her fingers stroke over the two small, interlocked, thick rings gently, "What's this?"

"A tattoo."

"You didn't have this the last time I let you leave," Laura assesses.

"No I didn't."

"What is it?"

"Us," Bill says, rolling Laura onto her side and pulling the blankets up around them, "It's hardly traditional, but it's us. Two souls coming together. You very much have my soul, Laura…"

"See I told you…much more devastatingly sexy," Laura says as she continues to move her fingers over the black skin, admiring it, "I love it."

"Good," Bill smiles, kissing her head, "Laur…"

"Hmm?" Laura hums tiredly, tangling her legs with Bill's as her hand drifts away from the tattoo, slipping under his arm to hold him close.

"When you called…that night that you called me on Galactica, did you know you were pregnant?"

"Yeah," Laura says, pressing a soft kiss to Bill's skin, "I'd picked up a test on the way home from work that afternoon."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone," Laura tells him, "I wanted to see the look on your face."

"Explains the sniffles."

"Mmm, I think emotional wreck would downplay it," Laura yawns gently, her eyes drifting closed. Bill runs his fingers up her back, kissing her temple.

"Sleep, my love."

"Mmm I'm so glad you're home," Laura murmurs as she snuggles up to him.

* * *

Laura lets out a loud yawn as she packs a few things into her bag for the cabin. Bill comes up behind her, putting his hands on her waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Mmm someone kept me up to all hours of the night," Laura grins as she leans back into him. Bill grins against her skin and slips his hands from her hips to wrap around her.

"Can you blame me, it has been four months," Bill murmurs into as he tugs on her ear lobe. Laura smacks his arm and turns around, pulling away.

"You need to rein it in for..." She looks at her watch, "Three more hours."

"I suppose," Bill smiles, pressing a kiss to her lips. Laura smiles and pats his cheek.

"Good boy," She tells him before turning back around to her bag, adding a few more things before zipping it up. Bill picks it up along with his own and carries them out to the living room, depositing them by the door. Laura finishes getting dressed before turning off the lights and padding out to the kitchen.

"There's hot water in the kettle," Bill tells her, getting himself a cup of coffee to go.

"Mm thank you," Laura kisses his cheek before getting a couple things down to make a cup of tea for herself. Once she fills her cup with hot water she empties the kettle and sets it next to the sink, "Ready?"

"If you are," Bill replies. Laura flips off the last couple lights and follows Bill out the door down to the car. Bill tosses their bag into the trunk before taking the keys from Laura and starting the car, "Where are we headed?"

"You know where the Delphi General Outreach Center is downtown on 5th?"

"Yeah."

"Couple doors down from that."

"Sounds like a plan," Bill smiles and takes Laura's hand in his as he starts them off towards their destination. Laura threads her fingers through his and rests his palm against her stomach as she yawns again, closing her eyes.

Towards the end of the appointment Laura smiles at Bill as he comes into the exam room, holding a hand out to him. Bill smiles back and takes her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

"Doing well?"

"Mmhm," Laura smiles reassuringly, squeezing his hand. The doctor breezes in a moment later, smiling at the couple.

"Bill, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Doctor Cruse," The doctor shakes Bill's hand before taking a seat next to Laura. She gently palpates Laura's stomach in a few places before squirting some gel beneath her belly button. She grabs the wand attached to the ultrasound machine next to them and turns it on before using the wand to smooth the gel over Laura's stomach. Dr. Cruse takes a look at the screen and adjusts a few settings before turning it to face Laura and Bill.

"There they are," The doctor smiles.

"Oh my gods," Laura whispers.

"You can see the head here, spine…arms, legs…see this bit of a flutter here?" Dr. Cruse asks as she moves the wand around, capturing different angles and measurements along the way. She clicks a few more buttons and a resounding thump pulses through the room, "That's the heart."

Bill smiles and kisses Laura's temple, brushing her hair away from her face, "Look at that…"

The two watch the screen entranced as the doctor continues to move the wand around, finishing her portion of the actual exam.

"My gods…that head," Laura says, an amused fear tinging her voice. Bill chuckles and squeezes her hand. The doctor smiles and stills the wand as she looks at them.

"Do you want to know what you're having?"

"I do," Laura says, looking up at Bill, "You?"

"Yeah," Bill agrees. Dr. Cruse starts to move the wand around again before holding it in one spot.

"That right there is your baby girl." Laura grins and looks up at Bill who had a wide smile on his face.

"A girl," Laura whispers to him. Dr. Cruse turns off the machine and hangs the wand back up before wiping the gel off of Laura's stomach.

"You two are free to go, there should be a couple prints for you at the front desk. Laura, I will see you again next month. Bill, you're always welcome to tag along."

"Thank you, Doctor," Laura says as she sits up, fixing her shirt before standing and fixing her pants as the doctor leaves. She stands up on her toes and kisses Bill with a smile, "A little girl."

* * *

[TBC]


	8. Chapter 8

Bill climbs the steps to the Ministry building and navigates his way to Laura's office. They had made port a few hours sooner than planned, so he'd decided to surprise her for lunch. He greets Laura's assistant before heading past her desk into Laura's office. He pauses in the doorway when he sees her and Richard engaged in a heated conversation. He couldn't make anything out of the low furious whispers until Laura stepped back to round her desk, trying to put space between them.

"You need to leave Richard, now," Laura seethes. Richard's hand snaps out and grabs Laura's arm to stop her from moving, his grip tightening on her bicep. Before he knew it he was across the room, pinning the president to the wall by his lapels, lifting him up a few inches.

"Bill!" Laura exclaims in surprise. Bill presses Richard harder against the wall, his blue eyes darkening.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her. You hear me?" Bill growls, his hardened face inches from Richard's fearful one.

"Bill stop," Laura tries to reason with him, attempting to pull his arm away from Richard's neck as two Marines come flying into the office. The men in black strong arm Bill off of the president before one restrains him, dropping him down to his knees. Richard takes a deep breath as he straightens out his tie and suit, color starting to return to his face.

"Let him go," Richard says.

"Sir?" One of the marines questions.

"Let him go," Richard repeats, heading for the door of the office. The marines let Bill go and follow the President out. Laura braces a hand against the desk for a moment before fleeing in the same direction. Bill stands up and follows after her until she bursts into the women's bathroom. He stands outside the door, knocking quietly.

"Laura?" Bill winces as he hears her throwing up. Laura comes out a few minutes later, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," She whispers. She reaches up and wraps her arms around him. Bill wraps his arms around her waist, rubbing her back gently. He presses a gentle kiss to her head.

"What in Hades happened back there?"

"Nothing…he has been insufferable lately," Laura comments pulling back a moment later, "Let me grab my bag real quick and then we can go get lunch."

Bill nods and lets her go, waiting quietly. Laura comes back a moment later with her bag and a couple files tucked under her arms.

"Let's go," She says, taking Bill's hand and practically dragging him out of the building. Laura keeps a hold on his hand as she takes him back to the apartment. She slams the door shut behind them and tosses her things onto the couch before hungrily pressing her lips to Bill's. Bill responds to the kiss momentarily before pushing her away gently.

"Laura…"

"No…please just, don't say anything we can talk after."

Laura shivers as the sweat on her skin starts to dry, the breeze of the ceiling fan accelerating it. Bill wraps an arm around her and pulls her back to his chest before pulling the blankets up around them. Laura hums and snuggles into his embrace, covering his hand as it finds a home on her belly. Bill kisses her shoulder gently, giving her a moment to relax.

"When do you have to be back?"

"Took the rest of the afternoon off," Laura says, her fingertips dancing over the top of his hand, "I didn't have any more meetings anyway."

"Wanna tell me what happened between you and Richard?"

"No…"

"Laura," Bill starts.

"Let me finish," Laura says, smacking his thigh, "I don't want to, but considering you were almost executed for assaulting the President, I suppose I could explain."

"You think?" Bill jokes, jumping as Laura smacks his thigh again.

"Want to go for three, Commander?"

"No, sir."

"That's what I thought," Laura says, flattening her hand over his thigh gently before moving it back to the one on her middle, "He's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Very. Before I met you…Richard and I - we had a thing. Not one of my proudest moments," Laura explains, "Right before you and I met, I'd broken it off…something I'd tried a few times without much success. He can be quite the charmer when he wants to be, and I seemed to be a particularly favorite play thing. Today, we got in an argument. He has just been biding his time, waiting for you to disappear, but you didn't, you kept coming back. And I wasn't going to do to you what he did and does to his wife. I love you and I am so happy we're having a baby together. Richard doesn't care."

"Did you love him?" Bill asks after taking a moment to process.

"No," Laura says without a second thought, "We fell into each other at a very bad time in my life and exploited it."

Laura rolls to face Bill, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him gently.

"William Adama, I love you. I am marrying you. I am having a baby with you. Richard Adar can go frak himself six ways from Virgon for all I care. I just don't want you thinking that I'm going to run off. I'm in it for the long haul."

"I love you too," Bill says, trailing his hands up her side, "The long haul hmm?"

"Longest haul I've ever made in my life."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"I thought so," Laura says with a wry smile, "Are you okay? Does any of this bother you?"

"Him grabbing you, him thinking he owns you. That's what bothers me."

"Trust me, I don't think he's liable to make another 'friendly' visit any time soon with Commander Bill Adama lurking in the shadows," Laura teases gently, kissing Bill once more, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner…I didn't think that it would become an issue."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Bill assures her, stroking her hair back from her face, her curls exacerbated from their earlier session.

"You are too perfect," Laura says as she snuggles up to his body, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hardly," Bill replies, stroking her back tenderly as he feels her start to drift off to sleep.

Later in the afternoon Laura stretches as she wakes up to an empty bed. She looks around in the immediate vicinity before dropping her head to the pillow and letting out a loud yawn. After a moment she sits up and swings her feet over the edge of the bed. She grabs her robe from the footboard and shrugs it on, tying the sash around her waist. She notices that the door to her bedroom balcony was open as the curtains flutter gently in the breeze. Laura pads over quietly, raking a hand through her curls and smiling when she sees Bill sitting in one of the chairs watching the sun set over the city.

"Hi," Laura whispers walking over and taking a seat on his lap.

"Hi, good nap?" Bill asks, putting a hand across her thighs.

"Mmm, just what I needed," Laura rests a head on his shoulder, getting comfortably situated to watch the sun set with him. Bill slips a hand under her robe and smoothes it over her belly, gently rubbing.

"She's worked up about something," Laura murmurs, covering his hand through the fabric.

"She's moving?"

"Mmhm," Laura nods, "It's just like fluttery rolling around…every once in a while it feels like an actual kick."

Bill sits in silence for a while as the sky changes colors, a deep red taking over as Gemini starts to peek over the horizon.

"I can hear you thinking," Laura says, resting a hand on Bill's leg, squeezing gently.

"I don't want to go back."

"Go back where?"

"Galactica…away from you…" Bill says, resting his forehead against her shoulder sighing softly, "I…am terrified of doing to her…exactly what I did to Lee and Zak…"

"Lee and Zak adore you, they are amazing young men…"

"And I spent most of their childhood either out in space or on a different planet than they were."

"You don't do desk jobs, Bill," Laura says, sitting up a little straighter to look at Bill properly.

"I've never tried."

"Because you know you would hate it. I know you. Maybe not the best or the deepest, but I know you. You would be miserable at a desk job. You are a godsdamn viper pilot through and through. Do I wish you were home more? Of course," Laura tells him as she cups his cheek, "But I also want you to be happy when you're home. And right now you are."

"Right now I'm not happy at the thought of going back and being away from you."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Laura asks, "You said you were going to figure it out a couple weeks ago. Is that really the only option?"

"I can use vacation - up to week long chunks at a time any time we make port. But that's not going to change having to shove off for the next four months and who knows how long after that."

"What desk job do you have your eye on?"

"Teaching at the Academy…still maintaining provisional command of Galactica."

"And you'd what? Start on Monday?"

"The application is in…I'll have to leave with the crew…but if slash once they approve it I get to come home. Instead of being gone as often as I am, it would be a week, every month or so."

"If this is what you want, if this is what is going to make you happy…then do it."

"You make me happy. I want to be closer to you," Bill says as he kisses Laura gently.

"You being happy makes me happy. And if that means you're here more mornings and evenings…I can live with that," Laura teases with a grin.

* * *

Bill slips his way around the corner and into the open office without being noticed. It was obvious that their society was become far more removed from war the more time went on. It shouldn't have been this easy getting the President alone. He shuts the door behind him, flicking the lock before making the few strides to the wooden desk in front of the windows.

Richard turns around when he doesn't hear Bill say anything, immediately meeting the other's fist and flattening out on the floor. Bill takes a knee next to Richard's head as blood leaks from his nose.

"If you ever lay a hand on Laura again, if you even think about her outside of her professional duties...I will end you, Mr. President," Bill threatens, "Don't think that I won't."

Bill takes Richard's handkerchief out of his pocket and tosses it in his face before standing and stalking out of the office.

* * *

[TBC]


	9. Chapter 9

Laura twirls her engagement ring around on her finger as she reads from a report clutched in her other hand, propped up on her stomach. Her focus on the report is broken by Daniel's voice coming into the office through the intercom.

"Madame Secretary, there's someone here to see you. Do you have a moment?" Laura looks at her watch and frowns slightly before leaning forward and depressing the button on the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Someone from the Admiralty…" Daniel replies, hesitation in his voice.

"Um…sure send them in," Laura says, her heart starting to ascend into her throat. Had something happened to Bill? Laura stands from her desk and straightens out her dress, heading for the door. She opens the door and squeals when she sees Bill, throwing her arms around him. Bill laughs and wraps strong arms around her waist, holding her close. Laura steps back and kisses him softly, broadly smiling at him.

"You're here!"

"I am," Bill smiles, kissing her forehead, "Got my marching orders a couple days ago, I just got back. I've got a week off before the new session starts."

"And you're happy?"

"Very happy," Bill smiles. Laura smiles and kisses his cheek again.

"Daniel, what does my afternoon look like?"

"No meetings until 2, the cabinet meeting," Daniel responds from the outer office.

"Well then, Commander, care to take a lady out to lunch?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Okay, let me get my bag," Laura smiles stepping back into her office and grabbing her purse before wrapping her arm around Bill's.

"Where would the lady like to go?" Bill asks as he walks her outside.

"Pasta…somewhere with pasta," Laura commands, "There's that little hole in the wall place close to home."

"Then let's go there."

"Yes, sir," Laura grins as she walks beside Bill towards the restaurant they had chosen, "I am very happy you're here."

"Me too," Bill says, looking down at her with a smile.

* * *

Laura hums happily as she walks into the apartment, the scent of food and Bill immediately assaulting her senses. She kicks off her shoes and drops her bag to the couch before going into the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here. You've been busy since lunch."

"Went to the store and picked up some groceries after I dropped you off. There wasn't much here for someone eating for two," Bill reprimands.

"I usually get something out," Laura says as she makes herself a glass of iced tea, "Living on the whims of cravings."

"That explains the ice cream in the freezer," Bill grins, teasing.

"I've got a free pass to eat what I want to my hearts content," Laura grins, taking a sip of her drink, "I'm going to go change."

"Okay, dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Bill tells her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Laura pads back to the bedroom and undresses from her work clothes and puts them in the pile to go to the dry cleaners. She gets out a large t-shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts before dressing and going back to the kitchen. She gets down plates and cutlery before setting the table, taking a seat with her iced tea and the paper, skimming it until Bill brings out dinner. She puts the paper aside and blushes as her stomach growls.

"Sounds like we're just in time," Bill says, setting down the roast between them.

"You made a roast?"

"Picked up a cookbook while I was out too," Bill smiles, cutting off a portion for each of them and serving it before taking a seat next to Laura.

"Well I am very impressed, but you're going to spoil me if I come home to this every night."

"At least for the next week, I am your house fiancé."

"I think I like the sound of that," Laura smiles as she starts to eat. She frowns as her cell phone rings a moment later, getting up from the table to grab it from her bag. She reads the display and flips it open, "Zak?"

Bill looks up at the mention of his son's name, watching as Laura's face screws up in confusion her hand absentmindedly stroking her belly.

"Zak…Zak!…Zakary! Thank you. I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what is going on slowly," Laura listens to the voice on the other end of the phone, her confusion morphing into sadness and fear, "Okay…I'll be there in a few minutes, just stay calm, okay?"

Bill stands as Laura closes her phone, her mind lost in thought for a moment before she snaps back and heads for the bedroom, quickly exchanging her shorts for jeans and grabbing some clothes out of the extra room that she assumed were Zak's.

"Zak's at the hospital…apparently he and Carolanne were in some kind of accident…I couldn't get much out of him, but it doesn't sound good," Laura tosses Bill the car keys and follows him outside. "Which hospital?"

"Delphi," Laura tells him as she gets in the passenger's seat before they zip off. Once they get to the hospital Bill sprints up to the nurses desk, asking for information on his son. The nurse provides him a room number and some basic directions before the couple heads for the elevator bank. Bill jabs the number for Zak's floor repeatedly before Laura stops his hand.

"What did he say?"

"All I could put together was a car accident on their way to dinner…he's coherent enough to call so it can't be too bad," Laura reassures him before stepping off the elevator with him. Laura guides him down the hallway to their left before they find Zak's room, a couple police officers and a doctor standing outside talking quietly. Bill introduces himself and Laura slips into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walks quietly over to the bed, touching Zak's hand. He sniffles and turns his head to look at her, a mournful look on his face.

"Hey sweetie," Laura says quietly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, holding his hand in her own as she takes inventory of his injuries. A few stitches at his temple and cheek, left arm in a sling, and left leg wrapped heavily resting on a pillow, "How are you doing?"

"They hit her," Zak croaks, tears welling in his eyes all over again, "They hit her and they didn't even stop…there was so much blood…"

"Oh honey…" Laura murmurs, taking him into her arms as he breaks down in sobs all over again. She rubs her hand soothingly over his back as she shushes him gently. She continues to hold him until he seems to fall into a fitful slumber, shifting her position on the bed before continuing to run her fingers through his hair. Laura looks up as Bill comes in, quieting him with a finger over her lips before pointing to the chair by the bed. Bill takes a seat and rubs a weary hand over his face, letting out a long breath as he rests his hand on his chin, watching his youngest sleep.

"They were walking to dinner, driver took the turn without even looking," Bill tells her quietly, "Carolanne took the brunt of the impact, but the car still clipped Zak…"

"How is she?" Laura presses, figuring the news wasn't good.

"I called the Academy…someone's going to bring Lee over…she's basically just on life support now," Bill manages to ground out before swallowing hard and letting out a shuddering breath. Laura reaches out and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"What can I do?" She asks quietly. Bill kisses her hand and smiles a small, sad smile at her.

"You're already doing it."

Laura continues to hold Zak, dozing off into a light nap herself until a rap at the door wakes her up. Lee comes in, still dressed in his Academy uniform, rushing over to his brother's bed.

"What happened?" Lee asks Bill, a confused look on his face. Bill stands and takes Lee off to the side, recounting what the officers and doctor had to him a couple hours earlier. Laura watches as Lee's face starts to crumple before the Adama facade takes hold and he nods firmly after a loud sniff. Bill steps back to the bed and squeezes Laura's hand. "I'm going to go down with Lee, just buzz the nurse when Zak wakes up…She said she'd help get him in a wheel chair."

"Okay," Laura nods, kissing Bill's knuckles before letting him go. Laura continues to lay with Zak for a while until he starts to wake up. He rubs the teary crust from his eyes and sits up, looking around woefully.

"I guess it was too much to hope it was a bad dream."

"Unfortunately yes, this time," Laura tells him, "Your dad and your brother are down with your mom. I can get a nurse to come down and help you get into a chair."

"No."

"No?"

"If I go down there…it's all going to be true, and I'm going to have to say goodbye and she'll be gone…"

"Zak," Laura says softly, stroking his hair away from his face, "It's hard…I know it is. But unfortunately, this is something that is going to happen, with or without you there…and I know it's hard walking that walk, but if you don't do it…you'll regret it. You don't have to say goodbye…that doesn't happen until you want it to, but you still have to say the 'see you later'."

"Is there a later?"

"If there is your mom is going to be the first person to see you when you get there," Laura assures him. Zak nods and sighs, pressing the nurses button himself before managing to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. A nurse appears with a wheel chair, helping get Zak loaded in properly before Laura thanks her and takes over, pushing him down the hall. She gives his uninjured shoulder a squeeze before pushing him into the room. Lee was already sitting perched by his mother's side, Bill standing at his back with a supportive hand on both shoulders. Lee gets up and walks over to his brother wrapping a careful arm around him.

"Hey Zakky…" Zak sniffles as another round of tears take over him.

"I'm so sorry Lee…I didn't protect her."

"Hey," Lee says as he pulls back, looking his brother dead in the eye with a firm look that could only be described as his fathers, "This is not your fault. It's some motherfrakking frakkweasel who doesn't know how to drives fault. But not yours."

Laura lets Lee take control of Zak's chair, letting the two boys take vigil at their mother's bedside. Bill pads over, rubbing his hand over his face before sighing. She rubs a hand over his chest and squeezes his bicep.

"The doctor's coming in two hours to start the process…he said Zak can go home tonight."

"Okay. I'll call the school and I can run over and pick up some of his things right now…he doesn't have much at the apartment. We'll probably want to go later this week and go through some stuff."

"You don't have to."

"I know, I want to for Zak," Laura tells Bill, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking his key ring and making her way down to the car.

* * *

[TBC]


	10. Chapter 10

Laura drapes a blanket over Zak, making sure his ankle was properly supported before setting a bottle on his bedside table with a glass of water.

"You can take another one of these at four if you wake up. Your crutches are against the end of the bed, and your dad and I are just down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks, Laura," Zak rasps, his eyes already starting to drift closed. Laura presses a soft kiss to his forehead and stands up, shutting the light off before shutting the door behind her. She sighs heavily as she pads to the bedroom, flipping the hall light off before shutting the door. She finds Bill sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, with his head in his hands. She stands between his legs and rubs her hands over his shoulders, massaging gently before tipping his head up.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Bill says, resting his ear against her stomach.

"It's not an Aerilon melon, no matter how much it resembles it's size," Laura tells him with a small bemused smile before taking a seat next to him on the bed, "I know you loved her. I know you had good times together, you both raised two amazing young men…it's okay to feel sad."

"I know," Bill says simply. He leans his head against her shoulder, much like Zak had done earlier in the evening. Laura runs her fingers through his hair a few times before standing. She tosses her jeans into the laundry and manages her bra off underneath her shirt before climbing into her side of the bed and pulling Bill down. She flips the lights off and sighs as her fingers continue their exploration of his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

"Your fingers…"

"Just relax," Laura murmurs quietly continuing her ministrations until she feels him fall asleep. She shuffles closer and rests her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat until she finally dozes off herself.

In the middle of the night Laura jolts awake as she hears a desperate cry. She sits quietly for a moment before another one breaks through the silence of the night. She checks the clock before slipping out of bed and padding down the hall to Zak's room. She opens the door and finds Zak tossing back and forth violently in the bed, sweat drenching his brow and back. Laura turns on the bedside light and presses Zak into the bed with a firm hand to his shoulder.

"Zak." Zak snaps awake, wild eyes fluttering around for a few moments before he sinks down to the bed tiredly.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for," Laura smiles tiredly. She hands Zak one of the pills and makes him take a drink of water before stroking his hair from his face, "Bad dream?"

"Yeah…"

"Keep up with the meds…they help with the dreams at first."

"How do you…?" Zak asks as he straightens out his blankets.

"My dad and my sisters died in a car accident. I was in a rough place after…dreams, nightmares plagued with crashes concocted out of what the officers had told me…self flagellation over not getting them to stay just a few minutes longer…"

"How did you get past it?"

"Threw myself into my work and made quite a few bad decisions," Laura smiles, "Your dad and I are here for you, and I know Lee is too…any time you ever want to talk or vent or just need to get your mind of things."

"Thanks," Zak says, yawning. Laura tucks him in again and turns out the light before heading back to her own bedroom. She makes a pitstop in the bathroom before snuggling back in next to Bill. Bill wraps his arm around her waist, stroking her stomach gently.

"Mmm where you go?" He asks sleepily.

"Bathroom," Laura tells him, "Go back to sleep."

"Mmkay," Bill murmurs, kissing her shoulder before starting to drift off again.

* * *

Laura sighs softly as she surveys the boxes in the guest room - no, Zak's room. They had dutifully planned a funeral for Carolanne, helped the boys go through the house to take what they wanted before getting it ready for an estate sale. Zak had taken over the extra bedroom and his guardianship had been transferred to Bill and Laura. Today was his first day back at school and Laura had shooed Bill off to work, using a vacation day for herself with the intent on getting a hold on the clutter that had taken over the apartment.

She had taken control of their bedroom first; changing the sheets, giving the bathroom a wipe down, and gathering all of their laundry into the laundry room. The kitchen was scrubbed down, dirty dishes shoved away in the dishwasher, and a grocery list started and hung on the fridge. Laura gathered all of the papers off of the table, sorting through them quickly enough before stuffing what needed to go to work with her in her bag, putting the rest on the desk in the living room for Bill.

The living room was thoroughly vacuumed before the blankets and pillows were folded and fluffed, reassigned their proper places on the couch and recliner. She reshelved the small stack of books she had collected from walking around, before turning her sights on the TV. She plucked out a few cords and restrung the game station that Zak and Lee had brought over, plugging everything back in once it was tucked nicely in the entertainment center.

Lunch had been eaten and she'd started piles of folded clothes on the kitchen table before ending up in her current position. Laura steps into the room and opens the blinds, throwing the window open as well before starting to sort through the boxes. The clothes get refolded and tucked away in drawers and his books put into the bookshelf along with some of his knick knacks. She puts the boxes with office supplies and things on the desk. Laura looks through the last few boxes, stacking them in the closet before wincing as she straightens out her back. She looks around the small room, deciding to make the bed before deciding to call it a success and reward herself with a shower. Laura hangs her robe up next to the shower and turns the water on to heat up before undressing and slipping in.

She sighs happily as the hot water runs over her body, starting to loosen her muscles. She stands in the spray for a moment before starting to wash her hair. Laura works the suds through her curls, rinsing it out before applying a decent amount of conditioner, untangling knots as she works her fingers through. She clips the hair up out of the way and washes herself down with her favorite body wash, watching as the suds flow down the drain as she rinses off. Laura reaches up to adjust the shower head and the water temperature before turning around and bracing her forearms on the opposing wall. She hums happily as the water pounds against her spine.

Between the pain in her lower back and her hips she could practically feel her joints becoming pliable and shifting. Laura lets the water pound over her back until it starts to cool, straightening up and rinsing the conditioner out of her hair before turning the water off. She wrings the curls out before wrapping herself in her robe.

Laura dresses in a tank top and a pair of leggings, hanging her robe up to dry before carrying her dirty clothes to the laundry. She swaps the loads out and takes the freshly dried items to the living room, folding them and adding them to the piles before sinking down on the couch with a happy sigh. She watches as the baby rolls around a few times, limbs flailing.

"You need to take a nap little missy," Laura says. She massages a lump on her stomach gently as her eyes start to drift closed, "I think mommy needs a nap too."

Laura dozes quietly for a couple hours before waking up when she hears a key in the lock. She yawns and rubs her eyes before standing up. Zak hobbles in on crutches, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey, how was school?" Laura asks taking his bag off his back for him and setting it on the couch.

"School," Zak says with a small smile. Laura rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a smile.

"I picked up today, unpacked some of your boxes," Laura tells Zak as she goes to switch the laundry again, putting the last load in the washer. She sets the basket on the table and starts to fold the clothes, "Your dad is at work until about 5:30, are you hungry? I can make you a snack."

"Oh…yeah sure, that'd be great," Zak says as he discards his crutches on the edge of the couch, carrying his bag over to the clean corner of the table. Laura cuts up an apple and puts it on a plate with some crackers and cheese, setting it down next to Zak with a glass of water as well.

"Why don't we go surprise your dad at work tonight and get dinner out?" Laura suggests as she finishes folding clothes. Zak nods as he chews, setting his pencil down. Laura smiles at him, "Good. We'll leave around five or so."

Laura unloads the dishwasher, putting everything back in it's place before adding the couple dishes she'd dirtied over lunch and making Zak's snack. She continues to putter around, picking up a few small things as Zak works on his homework, continuing through the laundry before she finishes it. She takes hers and Bill's clothes to the bedroom, putting them away in their proper places before taking Zak's pile and setting it on the edge of his bed. She picks up the few baby items that had been laundered and sets them on top of her dresser. Her thumb strokes over one of the tiny socks before she grabs a sweater out of the closet and going back to the living room.

"You ready to go?" Laura asks Zak, putting her sweater on and smoothing it out over her belly.

"Yeah just one second," Zak finishes writing before putting his pencil down and closing his notebook. He pushes himself up and limps over to his crutches, picking them up.

"You want to take the rail or drive?"

"Um, we can take the rail," Zak affirms. Laura slips her feet into some flats and follows him out of the apartment after grabbing her purse. The two make their way to the rail station at a slow pace. Laura tells Zak to take the empty seat in the busy car, holding onto the back of his chair as they ride the few stops to the Academy. Once they get inside Laura leads Zak to Bill's office, knocking gently in the doorway.

Bill was talking to a young blonde cadet, standing at ease in front of his desk. He looks over and smiles at Laura and Zak before turning his face back to the cadet, dropping the Adama facade back in place.

"Hit the gym, Thrace. Give it a couple days before I see you in this office again."

"Sir, yes, sir," Kara salutes before moving to leave the office. She grins and winks at Zak before slipping past him and Laura.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes," Bill says as he stands, closing the folder in front of him.

"Already bringing down the hammer, Commander?" Zak asks as he hobbles into his father's office.

"Just on those that need it," Bill says, stepping forward to wrap his arms around his son, patting his back, "How was school?"

"Fine," Zak says.

"I thought we could go out for dinner," Laura supplies.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," Bill agrees smiling at Laura. She smiles back at him and winks, "Let me grab my bag and we can go."

Bill goes back to his desk and grabs his briefcase before turning off his desk lamp and joining his two guests at the door.

"Where are we going?" Bill asks them. He closes the door behind them and locks it before they start to navigate their way towards the entrance.

"There's that burger joint down the block, we never go there any more," Zak suggests.

"Laur?" Bill asks with an arched eyebrow.

"Sounds great to me," Laura smiles, wrapping an arm around Bill's waist. Bill does the same to her, resting a hand on her belly.

"Someone's throwing elbows," Bill comments.

"Mmm…She's being ornery today," Laura comments as they walk.

"How was your day cleaning?"

"Very successful, it's like a whole new home," Laura smiles, following the boys into the restaurant they had decided to go to.

Later that evening, Laura sighs as she climbs into bed sitting up and reading for a while while she listens to the shower and Bill getting ready for bed. He comes out of the bathroom in his boxers, tossing his clothes into the laundry. He notices the small stack of pink clothes on the corner of the dresser, he flips through them before stroking the tiny socks on top much the same way Laura had earlier in the day.

"We should probably go shopping soon," Bill says as he turns around, turning off the overhead light before climbing into his side of the bed.

"Shopping?" Laura asks as she looks up from her book, marking her page before closing the cover. She sets her glasses on top of her book and shuffles down the bed after flicking her light off.

"Baby shopping," Bill clarifies, wrapping an arm around Laura's shoulders as she snuggles closer.

"Mmm, I feel much better about shopping now that this place is at least some semblance of organized," Laura agrees as she smoothes a hand over his chest.

"Oh yeah?" Bill asks, flipping his own light off. Laura nods, pressing a kiss to his tattoo.

"Let's go this weekend," Laura murmurs, continuing to press kisses to Bill's chest. He runs his hand lazily over her back.

"Should I stop talking now?"

"No, no, feel free to keep talking," Laura says as she moves to the other side of his chest, slinging a leg over his hips to straddle him. Bill chuckles and slips his hands under the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Thank you, for what you did today," Bill tells her.

"You are very welcome," Laura smiles against his skin before biting playfully. She sits up and runs her fingers up over the smooth expanse, dragging her nails back down. She teasingly dips her fingertips underneath the top of his boxers before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. Bill eagerly kisses her back, arching his hips to tease her.

Laura tears her lips from Bill's, kissing down to his ear. She nibbles on his earlobe playfully and trails her tongue over the shell.

"I want you to frak me, hard, fast…I want you to take what you want…I want you to make me scream," Laura husks in his ear, biting his lobe once again and tugging forcefully.

"Oh is that what you want," Bill husks back at her, holding her hips firmly in place as he grinds up against her. Laura nods as she looks down at him with dark eyes, lust swirling in their green depths.

"Just what were you reading before bed?" Bill inquires as he pushes her shirt up and off, his hands cupping her full breasts and kneading slowly, "Something naughty."

"Very naughty," Laura moans, arching into his hands. He removes a hand from her breasts, slipping it between them to cup her core.

"You're so godsdamn wet," Bill says as he trails his fingers over her. Laura rocks against the sensation, a gasp on her lips. He deposits her on the bed next to him and kisses her hungrily as he firmly strokes his fingers over her. He pulls both away and pants as he looks down at her, "On your knees."

Laura grins and rolls over propping herself up on her knees as her upper body rests on her forearms. Bill sheds his boxers before sitting up on his own knees behind her. He rubs his hands over the round globes of her ass, squeezing before both of his thumbs teasingly dip into her center, their tips spreading her wetness. His cock twitches before he rubs himself against her, coating his length in her juices before surging into her.

Laura buries her moans in the pillow underneath her head, her hands clenching for substance. Bill gives her a moment before he starts to move his hips against hers, slowly at first, finding a decent rhythm before he speeds up. He watches as her fingers clench and unclench in the pillow, her moans muffled in their fluff. Bill bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, pounding into her hard. His hand curls around her waist, gripping at her mound with a firm hand. His fingers press firmly against her clit as he feels her start to tense. Bill leans over her, his hips not missing stride at all as he whispers in her ear.

"Cum for me, on me…let go," Bill rasps in her ear, feeling his balls start to tighten. He rubs a firm thumb over her clit. Laura takes a quick, short breaths as she feels her impending release, "I know you're there."

Bill bites at her shoulder, massaging her faster. Laura buries her face in the pillow and pushes back against him as she screams out, her muscles locking down around Bill. Bill grunts, thrusting into her a few more times before his own release pulses out.

"Oh frak Laura," Bill groans softly. Laura shifts her face out of the pillow, letting out a few shuddering whimpers, her body pulsing. He sinks down to her side, keeping her ass nestled against him, his cock still buried inside her, "Frak."

Laura chuckles breathlessly, tugging Bill's arm tight around her.

"My sentiments exactly," She presses a kiss to his palm as her eyes close, "Thank you."

* * *

[TBC]


	11. Chapter 11

Laura lets out long breath as her eyes close while she leans forward, putting her hands on the ground as she stretches out. Slowly she works her body through a variety of poses, only opening her eyes when she hears the bedroom door open. Bill arches his eyebrow at her and she arches her eyebrow back as she slips out of her squat onto her knees before leaning forward. Laura takes a deep breath and exhales before sitting up and on her heels.

"What?"

"Stretching?"

"Yoga," Laura says managing to stand with some semblance of ease, "It helps a bit with the stiffness and soreness."

"Ah…Zak and I are done putting together the furniture."

"Thank you," Laura smiles kissing his cheek gently. She rolls up the mat she had been stretching on and props it up next to her gym bag. Bill leans down and captures her lips gently, resting a hand on her belly.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Just ready to be done," Laura tells him honestly, "I feel like I'm about ready to explode, my hips hurt, my back hurts, my breasts hurt. She keeps trying to stretch out. Definitely not as fun as it was a few months ago."

"Almost done," Bill says encouragingly, kissing her temple.

"I know," Laura says, squeezing Bill's hand. Bill smiles, going out to the living room to help Zak carry the couple pieces of furniture they had bought for the baby into the bedroom. He sets the dresser/changing table in their pre agreed spot before they focus on the small cradle.

"Where did you want to put this?" Bill asks, looking around their bedroom.

"I think the foot of the bed is good for now," Laura says. Zak moves it into place, centering it along the footboard.

"Chair?"

"That, the footstand, and the side table can go in the corner," Laura tells them, motioning to the corner closest to the windows. Bill and Zak scoot everything into place before Zak picks up the shelving unit.

"In the closet please," Laura says, squeezing his shoulder as he passes. She sinks down into the rocking chair and sighs as she puts her feet up, "It's a little tight, but I think it will work."

"Me too," Bill smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips as the doorbell sounds, "That'll be dinner."

"You are a god!" Laura yells after him as he heads down the hallway to answer the door. Zak comes out of the closet, dusting his hands off on his jeans.

"I put it on top of the thing you had for your shoes," He tells Laura, offering her a hand to help her stand up.

"Thank you, that will work perfect," Laura smiles and squeezes Zak's cheeks, "Oh my gods you are just too perfect of a son sometimes."

Zak blushes and pulls back out of her grasp. Laura grins and pushes him down the hall, her stomach starting to grumble when she smells the take out.

Later in the evening, Laura straightens Bill's collar and pins before kissing him on the lips.

"Be safe, I'll see you in a week," Laura tells him. Bill nods and kisses her again before wrapping an arm around Zak, clapping him on the back.

"Central Command has strict instructions to patch you through if you call," Bill tells Laura.

"We'll be fine," Laura tells Bill, shoving him out the door, "Have a good week. We'll see you when you get back."

Bill steals one more kiss, winking at Laura, "Love you."

"Love you back," Laura shuts the door before grinning at Zak, "Now we can get out the ice cream."

* * *

Laura sighs as she packs up her bag before stepping out of her office and shutting the door behind her.

"Daniel, I'm going to head out early, I'm not feeling the greatest. Will you let the undersecretary know? I should be in tomorrow," Laura tells her assistant.

"Sure, anyone else you want me to call?"

"No that's it," Laura smiles at the young boy tiredly before leaving the building. She walks the couple blocks home and heads inside, discarding her work items and changing into a comfortable sport dress. She picks up the phone as she paces the length of the hallway, dialing a familiar number before holding the phone to her ear. She waits until the voice mail greeting finishes before talking.

"Hey, Mon it's me. I don't think I'm going to be up to dinner out tonight, if you want you can come over and we can order out, I think Zak is going to a pyramid game later anyway…anyway call me back," Laura says before hanging up the phone. She tosses it on the counter as she walks by, continuing to pace for a while before sinking down to the couch and turning on the tv. She watches tv quietly for a couple hours, absentmindedly massaging her stomach until Zak gets home from school.

"Hey, everything okay?" Zak asks setting his bag down.

"Yeah, just don't feel that great," Laura says, smiling reassuringly, "I thought you were going to the game after school."

"I have a little time before I'm meeting the guys so I thought I'd come home and change. Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Laura says, pushing herself to stand up, looking down as she feels a small gush, feeling a heavy dribble of liquid travel down her leg, "Or not."

"Oh crap," Zak says, his eyes instantly widening with fear. Laura sighs and plops back down on the couch, "What do we do?"

"Go grab me a couple towels from the kitchen and the phone, it should be on the counter," Zak nods and rushes into the kitchen to do what she asked. Laura sighs and looks up at the ceiling, at least it explained why she'd felt shitty all day since she'd woken up. Zak comes back with the towels and the phone. Laura thanks him before tossing one of the towels on the liquid at her feet before using the other to dry the inside of her leg.

Laura cycles through the numbers in the phone before hitting talk, holding the phone to her ear. She listens to it ring for a moment before the other end picks up.

"Central Command."

"Hi my name is Laura Roslin, I need to get in touch with Commander William Adama - he's currently on Galactica."

"We don't usually connect people to the battlestars unless there is an emergency."

"I know, there was supposed to be special permission left, can you check with a supervisor or something?"

"Sure, just one moment," Laura sighs as she gets put on hold, looking up at Zak, "Go get changed, there is a black suitcase next to the dresser in your dad and I's bedroom, grab that and bring it out here."

Zak nods and hurries off.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"We're connecting you with Galactica Actual now."

"Thank you," Laura says, waiting as the phone call clicks over, a different ring sounding through until Galactica picks up.

"You've got Galactica Actual."

"Can I speak with Commander Adama," Laura asks, wrinkling her nose as a distinct pain rolls down her back.

"One moment…"

"Adama."

"It's me," Laura says, leaning forward a little bit and letting out a long breath, "I'm…oh gods."

"You're what?"

"My water just broke a few minutes ago," Laura clarifies with a dry chuckle, "You didn't get that out of 'oh gods'?"

"Oh…oh! Are you alone? Do you…What can I…."

"Bill, relax. I'm going to have Zak take me to the hospital and Mona meet me there after she gets off work. Just come home, okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'll get a transport here ASAP. It's going to be a while before I get back though."

"I know, I'll be fine. You know where to find me."

"I love you, you're gonna do great."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon," Laura hangs up and dials another number, getting Mona's voice mail once more, "Hey it's me again, change of plans. Zak is taking me to the hospital in a few minutes, can you meet us there once you're out of work? Thanks."

Laura taps the phone against her temple, trying to think of who else to call before dialing another number.

"Daniel, it's Laura, will you inform the undersecretary that I will be starting my maternity leave tomorrow, thank you." Zak come out carrying Laura's bag setting it by the door.

"Did you get a hold of Dad?"

"I did, he's going to get a transport home as soon as he can," Laura tells Zak before pushing herself up again, "Okay. Let's try this again. Mona is going to meet us at the hospital when she gets off work later okay?"

"Sure," Laura tosses Zak the keys to the car before turning off the lights, "Let's go."

* * *

[TBC]


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you," Laura says as Mona hands her a cup of ice water. She pushes herself to sit up straighter before taking a sip out of the cup. Mona takes a seat next to the bed, resting her head on her hand as she yawns.

"You don't have to stay Mon," Laura says as she sets the cup down, scratching gently at the IV in her hand.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own. I thought Bill was supposed to be back by now."

"He was getting a transport, but even the fastest one could take up to twelve hours, and it's been…" Laura looks at the watch on her wrist, "Seven."

"Well I'm sticking around, either until Bill shows up or you yell at me enough times," Mona teases with a grin.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Laura poses with a tired smile.

"I could always do with hearing it again."

"I love you - you're an amazing friend," Laura tells her honestly.

"Not just anyone would come watch you push a human out."

* * *

Laura groans, burying her face into the pillow she was clutching in her arms. Mona squeezes her arm supportively before starting to massage her back.

"Don't forget to breathe," She reminds as she moves her hands along Laura's spine. Laura takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, groaning again.

"Oh my gods I just want her out," Laura complains, her body curling in on itself.

"Soon," Mona tells her as she digs her thumbs into the small of Laura's back, "The last time the doctor came you were more than halfway there."

"I want Bill," Laura whines.

"I know. I wish I could get him here for you," Mona placates, pressing a kiss to Laura's shoulder as her body starts to relax. She looks up as she hears the door open, sighing happily when she sees Bill walk through the door, "Speak of the devil."

"Bill?" Laura asks, looking over her shoulder, "Thank gods."

"Hey, I'm right here," Bill says walking around to the opposite side of the bed and taking Laura's hand in his, "I'm right here."

"It hurts," Laura tells him, squeezing his hand.

"Haven't they given you a blocker yet?" Bill asks, smoothing her sweaty curls from her face. Laura shakes her head furiously and lets out a long breath.

"Don't want one," She tells him, letting his hand go as her body starts to relax. She sighs as she lays back on her back and closes her eyes. Mona sighs and pushes Bill out in the hallway since they had a break.

"Thank you, for staying with her," Bill starts off.

"Of course, she's my best friend," Mona says, smiling at him tiredly, "Zak is at school, the doctor just came about forty five minutes ago and checked her out, the baby is doing fine, she was at around 5 centimeters. She has water to drink and ice chips to chew on, but no food. The contractions are coming every 5 minutes or so. She can get up out of bed, walk around, basically do whatever she wants."

"Sir, yes, sir," Bill salutes. Mona shoves him in the chest with a grin.

"You are such a smart ass sometimes," She tells Bill before taking a look at her watch, "I already took the day off work, I'm going to go crash in the waiting room and try to take a nap, come get me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Bill says again before going back into the room. Laura sighs as she paces the room, much as she had the hallway the day before. Bill takes a seat on the edge of the bed, letting her walk for a while. Laura comes to stand in front of him, resting her forehead against his as she braces her hands against his shoulders.

"Good luck ever getting into my pants again," Laura whispers with a playful grin before closing her eyes against the next contraction. Bill wraps his arms around her waist and massages her back gently.

"You're doing great," He tells her, kissing her temple. Laura lets go of his shoulders before standing up straighter.

"How was your trip?"

"Good, unfortunately fortunately they're doing just fine without me," Bill smiles as he massages his thumbs along her belly.

"You were a great teacher," Laura tells him as she rolls her head around her neck. The two work their way through another hour of contractions before the doctor comes in to check on her. Laura was sitting on a large yoga ball, looking down at the floor as Bill massaged her back and neck.

"Bill, glad to see you could make it in time," Dr. Cruse says as she picks up Laura's chart, "Laura, how are you feeling?"

"In this scenario do I answer better or worse?" Laura muses, lifting her head from it's hung position.

"Unfortunately, I would have to say worse is what we're going for," Dr. Cruse says as she makes a couple notes.

"Then I think we're headed the right direction," Laura comments as she quickly inhales, closing her eyes and leaning into Bill. He kisses her temple and massages the top of her belly gently.

"How are the contractions?" The doctor asks Bill as she puts on a pair of gloves.

"Closer together, sometimes on top of each other," Bill answers as Laura relaxes. Dr. Cruse examines Laura quickly before tossing the gloves into a bin.

"Alright, you're hitting the rough patch, but once you get through that you'll feel like you're ready to push. I want you to get comfortable, but also consider how you want to deliver. I'm going to have a nurse get you set up and I'll be back soon okay?" Laura nods, lost in another contraction. Dr. Cruse pats Bill on the shoulder before hanging up Laura's chart again and leaving. Bill kisses Laura's shoulder, supporting her with an arm around her middle.

"Do you want to try a bath? I bet the hot water would be nice," Bill suggests.

"It does sound nice," Laura whispers.

"Let me get the water started," Bill tells her, kissing her temple again, "You okay to support yourself?"

"Mmhm," Laura nods. Bill helps her get balanced before walking over to the tub in the corner of the room, he starts the water, getting the tub filled before turning on the water cycling to keep it warm. He helps Laura stand before walking her over and holding onto her arms as she sinks down into the water slowly with a long happy groan.

"Oh my gods, that feels amazing."

"Good," Bill says as he takes a seat on the edge, continuing to rub her shoulders and neck. Laura closes her eyes and sinks into his hands, continuing to breathe deeply and thoroughly as her grunts and groans become more prevalent. The nurse comes in, rolling a cart with a few things before starting to prepare the room.

"Are you feeling like you want to deliver in the bath?" The nurse asks, laying some matts and towels down. Laura nods frantically, not feeling like she was going to move any time soon.

"Alright, sounds good," The nurse smiles and sets a few things down next to the tub before finishing up as the doctor comes back in.

"Gods frakking damnit," Laura curses, arching her back.

"Sounds like we're getting closer," Dr. Cruse comments, checking everything that the nurse had set up. Laura groans in response, tightening her hand around Bill's.

"We frakking better be," Laura comments through clenched teeth. The nurse takes a few vitals as Bill brushes Laura's hair back from her face and kisses her temple.

"You're doing great," Bill tells her. Laura leans her head into his hand, closing her eyes. Dr. Cruse hangs her white coat up before rolling her own sleeves up and donning a pair of gloves.

"This is all about you Laura, okay? Let your body do what it needs to and however it needs to do it," The doctor takes to her knees next to the tub, resting her elbows on the edge. Laura arches her back again, letting out a whimpering sob.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"I know, just keep breathing, almost over to the other side," Bill shifts his position to kneel behind the tub, taking both of Laura's hands in his. She clamps down on his hands, crying out again as she lurches forward starting to bear down. She sinks back against the edge of the tub after a moment, panting with tears in her eyes

"I can't do this," Laura shakes her head with a whimper.

"Yes you can," Bill assures her, continuing to whisper supportive words in her ear as she continues to push.

"Just a couple more pushes, Laura," The doctor coaches. Laura digs her nails into Bill's hand, clenching her teeth and setting her jaw. She lets out a primal yell as she bears down, groaning as she feels every ounce of pressure disappear. Dr. Cruse reaches out and grabs the baby giving her a quick rub down before she sets her on Laura's chest.

"Here she is," She declares as the baby starts to cry. Laura lets her death grip on Bill's hands go, immediately cradling the squalling baby.

"Gods," Laura whimpers as she pulls her closer, studying her features, "She's perfect."

The baby quiets as Laura pulls her closer, looking up at her with lolling blue eyes. Laura leans back against the tub, dropping her head back against Bill's shoulder.

"I can't believe we made this," Laura whispers to him.

"She's beautiful," Bill says, kissing Laura's head, "You did an amazing job."

"We did," Laura says, stroking her fingers over her daughter's thick black hair and over her cheek, "Hi beautiful."

Dr. Cruse finishes up with Laura before letting the tub start to drain. The nurse steps over with a couple blankets draped across her arms.

"May I? We'll get her weighed and cleaned up while you get in bed." Laura nods as she lets the nurse take the baby. She looks up at Bill and kisses him gently.

"Thank you," She tells him quietly.

"Thank _you_ ," Bill tells her, kissing her head before standing. He grabs her bathrobe out of her bag and brings it over as the doctor helps her stand after telling her a few things. Laura shivers as she shrugs the robe on, clutching tight onto Bill's forearm as he walks her over to the bed, tucking the blankets around her legs.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Um, water would be great," Laura asks. She reaches up runs her fingers through her curls and thanking the nurse as she brings the baby back over, wrapped up in a blanket with a hat on her head, inky black hair peeking out from underneath, "Hi princess."

Bill fills Laura's cup with water and holds it out for her to drink from. Laura takes a few healthy drinks before pulling back and thanking Bill. The doctor and the nurse bow out of the room along with Mona, leaving the new parents alone. Bill sets the cup down on the side table before taking a seat next to Laura in the bed and looking over her shoulder at the bundle in her arms.

"Did we think of a name?"

"No," Laura laughs tiredly. Bill laughs softly, shaking his head.

"What about Aurora?" Laura suggests.

"I think that sounds like a great name. She looks like an Aurora," Bill agrees. Aurora looks back at them with slowly blinking eyes, her mouth opening before she starts to root around.

Laura shifts her hold on Aurora and moves her robe to the side, helping her latch on. She makes a small sound at the back of her throat as the baby settles in hungrily and settles into Bill's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it."

"Me too," Bill says.

"You were amazing…I couldn't have dreamed or asked for better support."

"You had the hard part," Bill tells Laura as he covers her hand with his, stroking Aurora's tiny hand with his thumb.

"I know, but still," Laura says as she kisses his cheek, "What time is it even?"

"Mmm good question," Bill says looking at his watch, "Little after five."

"In the morning?"

"Mmhm, sun should be coming up soon."

"Goddess of the dawn, indeed," Laura says with a smile as she lets Aurora grab onto her finger.

"How bout that?"

* * *

[TBC]


	13. Chapter 13

Laura looks up from Aurora's crib as a knock sounds on the door before Zak pokes his head in. She smiles and gestures for him to come in, surprised when Lee follows him. Zak holds out a bouquet of flowers to her as they near the edge of the bed.

"We got these for you."

"They're gorgeous, thank you," Laura says as she takes the flowers smelling them before setting them on her bedside table.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, much better than I was a couple days ago," Laura smiles and pats Zak's hand, "Thank you again for what you did."

Zak shrugs nonchalantly and blushes as he looks down at his shoes. Lee claps his brother on the back before smiling at Laura.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," Laura says before leaning over and picking up Aurora, sitting her up high in her arm to show her to Lee and Zak.

"Lee, Zak this is Aurora," Laura says as she kisses the baby's temple as she starts to wake up.

"She looks like you…well except for the black hair," Zak observes.

"She gets a look on her face that is decidedly your father though…usually right before she cries, which thankfully it seems that she doesn't do a lot of at the moment," Laura says, smoothing down Aurora's hair before looking at the boys, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Uhh…sure," Lee says, taking the bundle from Laura and tucking her in the crook of his arm, "Hey there little nugget."

"She's got quite a few years before she even can think about becoming a nugget," Bill grumbles as he walks in, holding a cup of coffee out to Laura as he takes a long sip of his own. He sinks down on the bed next to her, watching as Lee cradles his sister with a wide smile on his face.

"That's okay, Zak and I will teach you everything you need to know before you even get to flight school," Lee coos at the baby. He rocks her for a little while longer before dropping her into Zak's arms.

"I, uh…" Zak fumbles, sitting rod straight as he holds her, Aurora's face starting to crumple.

"Zak, relax, she's a baby, not a cylon," Lee tells his brother.

"I've never held a baby before," Zak bites back, attempting to shush Aurora without adjusting his posture.

"Just sit back, and relax your grip a little bit," Laura prompts with a reassuring voice. Zak leans a little further back into his chair and loosens his grip a bit on his sister before her sniffles start to lessen, "There you go, crisis averted."

* * *

Laura shushes Aurora as she tucks her into her carseat, tucking a blanket around her after securing the clasps. She presses a kiss to her forehead and straightens her hat, running a soft finger down her cheek.

"You're okay baby girl," Laura tells her popping a pacifier in her mouth. Aurora suckles at it furiously as her eyes start to slip closed. Bill walks into the room and tucks a folder into Laura's bag before zipping it up.

"We are all set to go. Are you ready?" Laura nods and kisses Bill softly. She straightens her dress and sighs.

"Ready to go home - where there are no medical personnel…"

"We will do just fine," Bill tells her, shouldering Laura's bag and picking up the carseat.

"I can carry something," Laura says.

"Nope, you get a wheel chair," Bill says as a nurse comes in with a chair. Laura rolls her eyes before sitting down. He follows alongside her as they head out to the exit, "Car is ready to go home, and Zak will be home after school."

"Good," Laura smiles, looking around Bill at Aurora, "I can't believe she's here...she's real."

"Believe it," Bill smiles, following Laura and the nurse outside. He sets her bag by the wheelchair before sitting the carseat on her lap, "I'm going to pull the car around."

"Okay," Laura smiles at Bill before resting her chin on the edge of the carseat, watching Aurora sleep. Bill pulls up a moment later and gets out, putting their bags in the trunk before buckling the carseat in properly.

"Front or back?" Bill asks as he holds a hand out to help Laura stand.

"I'll sit in the back," Laura tells him before thanking the nurse and getting into the car, sitting next to the car seat. She strokes Aurora's hand gently as Bill drives them home before looking up when he parks. She lets him carry the baby inside, grabbing her bag out of the trunk before following him up the stairs. Bill sets the carseat down on the coffee table, unbuckling Aurora before carefully lifting her out and putting her in the portable cradle they had gotten. She lets out a whine before curling up and going back to sleep. Bill strokes her back for a few moments before kissing her head.

Laura puts the carseat next to the door and takes her bag to the laundry room, starting the washer before starting to toss everything in. Bill puts his hands on her hips and kisses the crown of her head.

"I can take care of this."

"I've got it," Laura assures him with a smile, "Why don't you make us some lunch?"

"I can do that too."

"Thank you," Laura turns her head and kisses him before turning back to the laundry, filling up the washer before shutting the lid to let it run. She walks back to the living room, leaning down and kissing her daughter's head before slipping into the kitchen with Bill.

"We should go to the cabin," She says as she makes herself a cup of tea.

"The cabin?" Bill asks.

"Yeah. I don't know, it'd be nice to get out of town for a couple days," Laura says as she dredges the teabag through the hot water a few times before tossing it in the trash, "Don't you think?"

"I do," Bill says, sliding a sandwich in front of her, "But I'm curious why you do."

"It feels suffocating," Laura tells him as she takes a sip of her tea, "I'd feel better if we got out of the city for a couple days, just getting settled into a routine and everything."

"Okay, we can do that," Bill kisses Laura's head, temple, and lips, "Whatever you want."

"We'll leave tomorrow? Zak's earned a long weekend."

"I think that sounds perfect," Laura smiles and leans up on her toes to kiss Bill softly before taking her sandwich to the living room. Bill smiles as he watches her eat, a hand draped inside the cradle, stroking Aurora's arm absentmindedly as she watches the news quietly. _They could do this._

* * *

[The End - We'll see the Roslin/Adama's in the sequel]


End file.
